Dark Harry
by BGM
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si algo ocurriese en los Durleys haciendo que Harry se hiciese frio? Una historia en la que Harry va a la oscuridad. Solo el tiempo dirá si sera para siempre. HSS
1. Prologue

NOTA IMPORTANTE ANTES LEER EL FIC!!!!

------NO QUIERO RECIBIR NINGÚN REVIEW CRITICANDO EL FIC POR SER SLASH ------

------SI NO OS GUSTA NO LO LEAÍS. NADIE OS OBLIGA.------

------ESTA BAJO VUESTRO JUICIO LEERLO O NO LEERLO.-----

------ NO QUIERO NINGUNA AMONESTACIÓN  POR SER UNOS ATRASADOS MENTALES Y LEER ALGO QUE DESDE UN PRINCIPIO ESTABA AVISADO---

------

ESPERO QUE DESPUÉS DE ESTE AVISO, LOS QUE QUIERAS SEGUIR LEYENDO, DISFRUTEÍS DE 

ESTA HISTORIA!!^^ Y LOS QUE NO SIGAN LEYENDO, ESPERO NO VEROS MÁS POR AQUÍ CRITICANDO.

BONA PETIT!

PROLOGO

P.O.V Snape

Unos momentos más tarde de la última cena del curso, Snape oyó la voz de Dumbledore y la de alguien más por delante de el. Con sus instintos de Slytherin, se movió furtivamente para no alertar de su presencia y se escondió. Se agacho debajo de la estatua de un mago famoso, retardó su respiración, enfocando su oído a los sonidos que venían de la vuelta de la esquina.

"Mi muchacho…no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Sería molesto para los aurores estar rehabilitando los hechizos que protegen Howarts, y tener que tratar con estudiantes mientras trabajan. "dijo Dumbledore como si lo hubiera repetido varias veces.

"¿No podría hacer  una excepción solo para mí? Un estudiante no molestaría, además yo me apartaría donde no estuviesen ellos. Por favor, profesor…

La voz de Potter, adivinó Snape enseguida. La perdición de su existencia. Queriendo otra excepción sobre las reglas, "solo para él". Fijando su mano en un puño, Snape pensó amargamente sobre que el pequeño grosero conseguía todo lo que quería en la vida. Dumbledore que le provee y le saca de problemas. Nadie había echo eso para Severus,  tenía que deshacer los problemas el solo, él no había tenido nunca una vida tan "encantada" como la tenía "el muchacho dorado".

"Sin embargo, ¿por qué te quieres quedar tanto aquí, Harry? Yo pensaba que para hacer travesuras era mejor hacerlas sin profesores. "dijo Dumbledore aparentemente serio.

De, Snape podía decirse, que estaba sonriendo, y que sus ojos estaban centelleando como los de Dumbledore. Aunque claro, esas expresiones no se le aparentaban en la cara.

"si…yo quiero…si...Yo quiero decir "tartamudeó Harry "Yo simplemente quiero estudiar. Yo me quedé atrasado por lo del accidente de Quiddith y he estado teniendo dificultad de estudio. Así que yo pensé, que teniendo un acceso a la biblioteca…

La idea de Potter, casi le hizo desmayarse. ¿Potter estudiando? Ni en mil años.

"Pero Harry, al restaurar los hechizos, los antiguos se debilitaran y correrás más peligro aquí Harry. "Explicó Dumbledore con una paciencia infinita.

Severus sentía que una sonrisa afectada subía por su cara a la idea de que al "muchacho"que"vivió" se le estaba negando algo.

"Por favor profesor…"la voz de Potter tenía un tono de desesperación que  Snape encontró interesante "y sí…?

"No Harry. Y tampoco te vas a quedar con los Weasley. Y la conversación está acabada.

Snape estaba sorprendido. Imponer silencio a Potter. El muchacho estaba abriendo la boca grandemente al hablarse de esta forma. Era una gran mejora para su insolencia. Era igual que su padre. Con su fama podía conseguir todo lo que quería.

"Lo que usted crea correcto, señor "dijo con una voz rendida.

"Ahora vete, Harry "dijo el director con una voz más amable "Verás al señor Weasley cuando acaben las fiestas, y mientras tanto podéis comunicaros por búho. 

Que bien, pensó Severus, ellos agotaran a sus búhos haciéndoles volar durantes horas en el mismo día para mandarse tontas cartas  con palabras sin sentido. No puedo entender por que Potter se preocupa por perder el contacto durante un poco tiempo. Luego puede gastar diez meses seguidos con el pelirrojo.

Harry camino por donde Snape estaba escondido pareciendo absolutamente abatido, su hombros abatidos, y su cabeza en la derrota.

Simplemente antes de que Snape le perdiera de vista, cambio, y siguió caminando con un aire alegre.

Snape llegó a la conclusión, que el mocoso había estado mintiendo desde el principio. Que típico del muchacho. Que…… Slytherin. Se había ido con aspecto abatido solo para que Dumbledore se sintiese culpable.

"Severus "fue saludado educadamente. Sin sorpresa del hombre más viejo. Snape tenía el sentimiento que había sabido que había estado ahí todo el tiempo.  "¿Le gustaría ascender a mi oficina?

Dumbledore le escoltó en esa dirección sin esperar respuesta ganando un resoplido del Amo de Pociones.

"Smarts"

Severus rodó sus ojos. Se pregunto si él tenía una lista de dulces muggles y que cuando acabo, empezó de nuevo con ellos.

_*-*_*-*_*-*_

¡Ey! Ya estoy aquí con una nueva historia. No os preocupeís, que esta la voy a terminar. No sabía si publicarla ya, pero es que tenía ganas de hacerlo. Espero que os guste. No os preocupeís, esto es solo el principio, y os aseguro que es la mejor de todas mis historias (diciendo que todas las otras son más feas…)Ademas, los capitulos van a llevar todos entre las 1000 palabras. Para que no os quejéis de que son cortos.

Otra cosa. Esta historia la había empezado ya ha escribir. Lo siento si no concuerdan las cosas con el libro quinto, que por cierto, ¡es alucinante! (aunque no me gusta que se muera una persona). Es que me daba pena borrarla toda. 

Espero que os guste. 


	2. Chapter 1

TITLE: Dark Harry

AUTOR: BGM (BadGirlMalfoy)-Blackadder

CHAPTER: Prologue add.  1/? 

CATEGORY: Action/Adventure – Romance (Algo de 'Angst' por el abuso pero no es gráfico)

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes del fic me pertenece (excepto alguno que añada que no salgan en los libros de "Harry Potter")  Pertenecen a la genial escritora J.K Rowling. Yo solo los tomo prestado sin fines de ganar dinero ni nada, solo para pasar dejar volar mi fantasia y divertirme un poco.

SUMMARY: ¿Qué pasa por la mente de Harry cuando vuelve a Howarts para su sexto año después de pasar un "agradable" verano con los Dursley donde es maltratado y más…? ¿Qué pasa si se da cuenta de que Dumbledore ha estado jugando con él como si fuera una ficha en un juego de ajedrez? Una historia donde Harry se vuelve frio y distante con todo y todos los que le rodean y apoya al lado de la oscuridad. Nadie sabe el final, nadie sabe si volverá a la luz al final de todo o se quedará en la oscuridad para que el reinado de Voldemort se expanda alrededor del mundo gracias al poder de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado y el suyo.

ADVERTS: Este fic es slash pero no se dá a ver hasta bastantes capitulos más adelante por que primero quiero desarrollar un poco como va a ser Harry y todo eso. Osea se, si eres homofóbico (que no soporta las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo) o simplemente no te gusta la pareja de slash del fic, NI SE TE OCURRA LEER NINGÚN CAPITULO MÁS. No me hago responsable de lo que ocurra en tus mentes, y tampoco quiero ningún review criticando algo sobre que sea slash, ni siquiera sugerirlo. Aunque la historia te parezca que sería mejor sin esto, a mi me parece que esta mejor, osea sé, que aparte de aquí. Los demás sois bienvendios ^^. ¡Ah! Y si quereís hacer un dibujo sobre este fic, encanta os dejo, ¡pero mandarme a mi el dibujo también, eh!

PAIRINGS: La histoira es más un H/SS pero también tien un poquillo de H/TR ( no os preopeís, no parece un monstruo)

AUTHOR NOTES: Tengo que decir, que aunque me haya leido ya el quinto libro de "Harry Potter", voy ha hacer como si en su quinto año no pasase lo que ocurre en el último libro que ha escrito Rowling, por que hay algunas personas que no lo han leido y ya había empezado a escribir el fic hace mucho tiempo y no quería borrarlo. 

Si algo más falta de que escriba aquí para avisar a todos vosotros sobre esta historia, no dudes en dejarme un review para avisar. Gracias.

Ahora a la historia. ¡Ah! Y este capitulo se lo dedico a MINORE MOON (SEIKO MUSUME) que me va ha hacer un dibujo sobre este capitulo. También se lo dedico a los que me han dejado review, ¡por supuesto! Que son los que me han animado a que siga con la historia. Cuando lo tenga echo os aviso y si quereís os lo mando, ¿ok? Y los que habeís leido el H/SS de "Harry Potter vuelve de Durmstrang" Tengo dos dibujos de Snape y Harry. Si quereís que os lo mande, ¡no lo dudeís!

Capitulo Primero

  -Vete de aquí, miserable muchacho

Harry acababa de entrar en la estación King Cross dolorosamente, por culpa de su tío.

 Vernon, había cogido a Harry por la camiseta, y lo había sacado del coche de un empujón. Al poco, sus cosas habían caído a su lado, provocando un buen estruendo.

La gente se quedó mirando al joven de ropa grande que había salido expulsado del coche.

Harry cogió sus cosas con dignidad, y con una última mirada fría al coche que se marchaba rápidamente, se marchó al andén 9 y ¾. Este iba a ser un año muuuy diferente…

***

UN NUEVO AÑO EMPIEZA….

      Un hombre de pelo largo, muy liso y de un color negro muy oscuro y destellos azules, se sentaba en uno de los asientos del expreso de Howarts, aunque decir verdad, no era un asiento de trén. El muchacho había transfigurado el compartimento a su manera. El asiento donde se colocaba era un sillón de color plata que a simple vista se veía muy comodo. Transfiguró el otro asiento en unas cortinas de raso color negro con bordes de oro y las colocó forrando todo el compartimento. Parecía una habitación digna de un rey.

El pelo del muchacho, estaba recogido con un cordón ancho de cuero en una coleta. Un par de mechones caían por su rostro de fracciones duras y bien marcadas. No obstante, era un rostro maduro pero muy bonito, algo palido siendo francos, aunque esa palidez le daba un aspecto a un más bello. Un rostro que muchos añorarían en tener. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones anchos de color verde oscuro del que colgaban varias cadenas, una del bolsillo y otra que llevaba en torno a la cintura. También llevaba puesto una camiseta negra y algo ceñida al musculo y unas botas de cuero negro. Sus piernas colgaban de un lado del sofá mientras su espalda reposaba en el otro lado de las orejas del asiento.

Estaba concentrándose en un libro. Las pupilas de esos vacíos ojos negros con el centro de un color púrpura oscuro, iban de derecha a izquierda leyendo una especie de pequeños dibujos casi imposibles de leer sin tener una profunda comprensión de esa lengua, de las matemáticas y de física. Lentamente movía el  libro y le daba vueltas. Con la mano que no sujetaba el libro, escribía sobre un trozo de pergamino en el que ya tenía más de esos dibujos con flechas que iban a diferentes párrafos del pergamino. De repente, dejó caer el libro y empezó a escribir rápidamente en el pergamino. Cuando la pluma se paró, las fracciones duras del muchacho se relajaron y sus labios adquirieron una sonrisa satisfecha. Le había sido muy difícil descifrar el libro y aprender todo. Anteriormente había aprendido ese idioma, pero había que hacer cuentas y unir multitud de jeroglíficos para conseguir una buena comprensión. Después de todo, así era la vida del estudiante…

Dejando los materiales en el suelo, que por cierto, estaba echo de parquet negro, se relajo contra el asiento con una pequeña sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios rojos, y que por cierto, muy besables.

  "¡He buscado a Harry por todo el tren! "Exclamo una joven muchacha de pelo liso "No lo he encontrado por ningún sitio.

******************

******************


	3. Chapter 2

TITLE: Dark Harry

AUTOR: BGM (BadGirlMalfoy)-Blackadder

CHAPTER: Prologue add.  1/? 

CATEGORY: Action/Adventure – Romance (Algo de 'Angst' por el abuso pero no es gráfico)

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes del fic me pertenece (excepto alguno que añada que no salgan en los libros de "Harry Potter")  Pertenecen a la genial escritora J.K Rowling. Yo solo los tomo prestado sin fines de ganar dinero ni nada, solo para pasar dejar volar mi fantasia y divertirme un poco.

SUMMARY: ¿Qué pasa por la mente de Harry cuando vuelve a Howarts para su sexto año después de pasar un "agradable" verano con los Dursley donde es maltratado y más…? ¿Qué pasa si se da cuenta de que Dumbledore ha estado jugando con él como si fuera una ficha en un juego de ajedrez? Una historia donde Harry se vuelve frio y distante con todo y todos los que le rodean y apoya al lado de la oscuridad. Nadie sabe el final, nadie sabe si volverá a la luz al final de todo o se quedará en la oscuridad para que el reinado de Voldemort se expanda alrededor del mundo gracias al poder de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado y el suyo.

ADVERTS: Este fic es slash pero no se dá a ver hasta bastantes capitulos más adelante por que primero quiero desarrollar un poco como va a ser Harry y todo eso. Osea se, si eres homofóbico (que no soporta las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo) o simplemente no te gusta la pareja de slash del fic, NI SE TE OCURRA LEER NINGÚN CAPITULO MÁS. No me hago responsable de lo que ocurra en tus mentes, y tampoco quiero ningún review criticando algo sobre que sea slash, ni siquiera sugerirlo. Aunque la historia te parezca que sería mejor sin esto, a mi me parece que esta mejor, osea sé, que aparte de aquí. Los demás sois bienvendios ^^. ¡Ah! Y si quereís hacer un dibujo sobre este fic, encanta os dejo, ¡pero mandarme a mi el dibujo también, eh!

PAIRINGS: La histoira es más un H/SS pero también tien un poquillo de H/TR ( no os preopeís, no parece un monstruo)

AUTHOR NOTES: Tengo que decir, que aunque me haya leido ya el quinto libro de "Harry Potter", voy ha hacer como si en su quinto año no pasase lo que ocurre en el último libro que ha escrito Rowling, por que hay algunas personas que no lo han leido y ya había empezado a escribir el fic hace mucho tiempo y no quería borrarlo. 

Si algo más falta de que escriba aquí para avisar a todos vosotros sobre esta historia, no dudes en dejarme un review para avisar. Gracias.

Ahora a la historia. ¡Ah! Y este capitulo se lo dedico a MINORE MOON (SEIKO MUSUME) que me va ha hacer un dibujo sobre este capitulo. También se lo dedico a los que me han dejado review, ¡por supuesto! Que son los que me han animado a que siga con la historia. Cuando lo tenga echo os aviso y si quereís os lo mando, ¿ok? Y los que habeís leido el H/SS de "Harry Potter vuelve de Durmstrang" Tengo dos dibujos de Snape y Harry. Si quereís que os lo mande, ¡no lo dudeís!

Capitulo Segundo

  "¡Harry, Harry! "Gritaba un muchacho pelirrojo llamado Ron.

El muchacho acababa de entrar en la habitación de los 7os años corriendo y mirando para todos los lados buscando a su amigo.

"¿Dónde estas Harry?

"Estoy aquí Ron "dijo una voz lisa pero fuerte.

Harry salía del cuarto de baño con una toalla atada a la cintura. En el pecho tenía una crema roja.

"¿Qué es eso, Harry? –le preguntó a su amigo sin mirarle todavía la cara

"Un golpe. Necesitaba curármelo y me he dado esta crema.

"OH "dijo creyéndoselo fácilmente. Después de todo, no era mentira…pensó Harry como si le viniese a la memoria. "¿Dónde estabas Harry? Hermione y yo te hemos estado buscando por todo el tren y no te hemos visto.  Y tampoco estabas en la cena"le miró de arriba abajo y dejando sus ojos en su rostro "¿Qué te ha pasado en el pelo? ¿Y tus ojos? ¿Por qué no son verdes? ¿Por qué son-son negros? ¡¿Y morados?! –dijo asustado al fijar su mirada en ellos

"Tranquilízate Ron "dijo tranquilamente "No me visteis en el tren por que me encerré en un compartimiento. Tenía un dolor de cabeza enorme y no quería que nadie me molestara. Por eso tampoco fui a la cena. Y lo de mi pelo y mis ojos, no tengo ni idea. Supongo que han cambiado por crecer. –dijo intentando que sonara  con una mueca de la menor importancia. Su amigo, claro, le creyó.

"Tienes razón, y además eres más alto que yo. ¡Y dios! Mira esos músculos!

"Ron. El año pasado también tenía músculos.

"Si, pero ahora están más entonados. Y además estas muy pálido.

"…supongo que será por no salir mucho a la calle. Pero basta de conversación. Me sigue doliendo la cabeza. Me voy a la cama. Hasta mañana.

Y dejo a un Ron perplejo mirando a la cama de su amigo cerrada con las cortinas.

************

************

Ya lo siento si es muy corto. Intentaré actualizar más pronto el siguiente que tiene el doble de palabras.

¡Eh! Una amiga me va ha hacer el dibujo de Harry de cómo estaba en el primer capitulo, ya sabéis, en el compartimento. Si alguién lo quiere cuando lo termine, que me deje un review, ¿ok? 


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo Tercero

"Uff… no puedo dormir. "Dijo Harry sentándose en la cama.

Durante media hora había intentado volver a dormir fallando miserablemente.

"Bien, "se dijo a si mismo" pues haré lo pensado en verano"

Harry observo atentamente el mapa del merodeador y se fijó en él durante una larga media hora. Parecerá mentira, pero el mapa del merodeador lo había vuelto a encontrar en su quinto año en la oficina de Filch cuando había estado esperando una detención. Como anteriormente había echo los gemelos Weasley, Harry abrió uno de los archivadores en el que ponía claramente 'altamente peligroso', y sin preocuparse por nada, cogió el mapa y se lo guardo. También fue sorprendente, que el mapa había crecido. No en sentido de que se hubira echo más grande, si no en el que  se habían añadido misteriosamente muchisimas más habitaciones y pasadizos secretos uno entre ellos, iba directamente a la plataforma 9 ¾ y otro más que iba a Hosdmade. Este último ya lo había utilizado pero el de la plataforma 9 ¾ no. Pero este año, Harry había pensando en utilizarlo bastantes veces. 

Despues de buscar y buscar un lugar correcto para hacer todo lo que había pensado durante este último doloroso verano, vió una etiqueta en los más lejanos calabozos, cuyas letras estaban escritas en un idioma diferente parecia…

  "..parsel "penso Harry  "Bien, ya se donde instalarme. 

Harry cogió su mochila en la que llevaba todos los libros que había comprado en verano,  se puso su capa, y marchando hacía la salida de la torre cuando oyó un siseo.

  "¡Harry! Te olvidas de mí.

Blackadder.

  "Lo siento Blackadder, ya voy.

Harry volvió a su habitación, y la larga serpiente negra como el carbón, se le enroscó por el cuello. 

  "¿Conforme? "Siseo Harry

 "Siii. TE dije que yo voy a todas partes contigo, y como te vallas sin mí, o alguien me quiera apartar, le morderé. Y ya sabes que mi mordedura es mortal Harry, osea que no tientes la suerte.

"Si, si, lo se. Lo siento por dejarte. Además, tú no me harías daño, ¿verdad pequeña?

Que ironía llamar 'pequeña' al reptil apoyado en su cuello. Blackadder, era un bonito ejemplar de 1'30  al que todabía le faltaba por crecer el triple por ser todabía de una edad temprana, bueno, por lo menos para esa clase de serpiente. Su piel era tan negra como el carbón. En su cabeza, tenía una marca amarilla que formaba una especie de relampago parecido al de su dueño. 

El camino que recorrieron había los calabozos era  oscuro y sinuoso.  Si Harry no hubiese tenido el mapa, se hubiese perdido facilmente.

Una media hora después, llegaron al lugar visto en el mapa.

"Haber, ahora hay que buscar la entrada"

Harry empezo a tantear la pared, buscando algún recobeco que pareciera servir de entrada. "¡Aquí!" exclamo al sentrir algo con su palma  "Eh,  Blackadder. Esa serpiente se parece a ti." Dijo señalando a una pequeña serpiente de piedra que a la vista era imposible casi de ver.

"Si, y mucho"

Entonces la serpiente incrustada en la pared, se movió y empezó a dar vueltas. Cuando paró de deslizarse por la roca, movió la cabeza y miró a sus visitantes.

"Hace mucho que nadie puede entrar en éstas cámaras visitantes"

"Supongo. No ha habido nadie que hablase parsel, excepto los herederos de Salazar Slytherin y yo"

"Tu no eres heredero del grandioso fundador de ésta escuela"

"No"

"¿Y como sabes hablar pársel?"

"Es una larga historia. "

"Tengo tiempo"

"Pero yo no. "replico Harry -Ahora dejanos entrar"

"¿La contraseña?"

Harry miró la etiqueta del mapa.

"Saleze "siseo

"Correcto."

La sólida pared, se elevó hacía arriba en forma de puerta, por donde Blackadder y Harry entraron. Luego, la puerta bajo, y dejó de nuevo una sólida pared de piedra que ha la vista de cualquier otro ojo seguiría pareciendo eso, una solida pared de piedra.

Ambos se volvieron para ver el salón, y Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. 

"WoW! Está muy bien para todo lo que quiero hacer. "siseo

"Si, muy bien. "Le contestó la serpiente mientras se desenrollaba e iba a investigar.

El habitáculo no era tan pequeño como el mapa del merodeador lo dibujaba. Era igual de grande que el gran comedor. El suelo estaba tapizado de una moqueta color plata brillante. De ése salón, salían unas puertas en las que pronto Harry fue a investigarlas.

 Una de ellas, daba a un baño más grande que el de los prefectos. Tenía toda clase de perfumes y sales de baño.

 Otra de ellas, daba a una habitación digna de un rey. Era como dos veces el cuarto que compartía con los de sus años. Tenía una gran cama de matrimonio con una colcha verde oscuro. Era una de esas que tienen un velo que la rodea entera haciéndola parecer mucho más bonita. En las paredes había dibujadas multitudes de serpientes de colores oscuros. Había armarios antiguos pero bien cuidados. Tenía un hogar  muy grande adornado también de serpientes. En sí, era una habitación muy espaciosa. 

En otra de ellas, había una pequeña cocina abastecida de toda clase de comida que se conservaba limpiamente.

En la última que fue a ver, había una biblioteca gigante. Harry decidió que era su habitación favorita. Estaba repleta de libros  de artes oscuras. Viejos, de los que si parecía que se rompían solo de mirarlos, y nuevos. Y en una gran estantería, estaban todos los libros de consulta necesarios para la escuela. Era el doble de grande que la que la biblioteca escolar. La habitación tenía forma circular, y en medio, había una gran mesa de estudio.

"Esto es perfecto, Blackadder. Creo que me voy a trasladar aquí.

"No puedes Harry. Tus compañeros te preguntarían donde estas cuando no vean tus cosas.

"Tienes razón... pues entonces, dejare las cosas que no suela utilizar en la habitación de la torre de Griffindor. Bueno, y los libros de la escuela también los dejare por la mañana para no tener que estar continuamente viniendo aquí. Así, espero que no se pongan tan sospechosos. Además, tal vez desde del hogar de la torre de Griffindor puedo llegar aquí. 

"Pero no sabes como se llama este lugar "insistió la serpiente que empezaba a enrollarse de nuevo por él.

"Le preguntaré a la serpiente de la entrada. Venga, vamos. Iremos antes que los demás a desayunar. Así no hablaran de por que ayer no fui a cenar y por que hoy tampoco fui.

"Pero Harry, no podías ir. Tenías que tapar las tantas heridas que tenías. ¿Sabes Harry? Apenas llevo contigo tres días, y te conozco como de siempre.

"Si "Le contesto haciendo una mueca de dolor al recordar lo que había ocurrido en verano "Dumbledore  no me dejó quedarme en verano en Howarts, ni siquiera ir con los Weasley. Ahora, yo no considero al director alguien en quien confiar. Él para mi, solo es un viejo insensato que no sabe en lo que se ha metido.

"Pero Harry, según me has contado, siempre ha sido amable contigo y te llevaba en la dirección correcta en todo.

"No, el solo es un viejo manipulador.

*Uno de sus pensamientos durante verano*

Es un hecho casi probado, que la perdida de confianza, produce un desarrollo del ego interno, como un mecanismo de defensa.  De los años anteriores de luchar contra Voldemort, Harry estaba completamente orgulloso de que todo lo que había echo, no había sido por suerte. El supo que el éra un gran buscador y  sabía que podía ser (alocadamente) valeroso, y también sabía que podía ser un cocinero muy bueno (naturalmente. Después de tenerlo inculcado desde una edad muy temprana).  También supo que podía ser un estudiante bueno si le dejarán solo y le permitían ser como es él, nada de fama. Y sobre todo, él supo que podía sobrevivir a los Dursley porque él había sobrevivido a muchas cosas peores. Después de todo, había sido Cedric el que se había muerto esa noche, no él.

Esos pensamientos lo cambiaron todo. Todo lo que  había echo era importante.  Todo lo que había echo durante los últimos años en Howarts, importaba  a las peronas solo por ser "el"muchacho que vivió". Si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona, no le hubiera dado importancia, pero era él, el salvador del mundo, le gustase o no. Y ahora supo que le daba igual. Él podría cambiar las cosas. Él podría hacer todo. Él tenía el poder. Lo único que tenía que hacer era hacer uso de él. Así, que Harry se haría más frío. Apático. Por que las personas como ellos no le importaban, y sus insultos eran sin valor. Después de todo, su carta a Howarts se dirigía al armario bajo las escaleras.  Entonces, ¿sabían donde residió la mayoría del día, cuando no estaba haciendo lo quehaceres de la casa  y lo que le hacían? ¡Dumbledore lo sabía! ¿Entonces por que no le había ayudado? Él, durante el verano, estubo pensando por que no le venían a ayudar, y llegó a la conclusión que había estado evitando. Lo estaban usando como una herramienta con la lucha de la oscuridad.  ¡El lado de la luz estaba usando a un muchacho para derrotar al Señor Oscuro más poderoso que había existido! Era para reirse. Y eso es lo que hizo Harry, reirse. Se río histericamente hasta que su estomago hiriera y sus lagrimas lograran calamarse. 

Así, que ellos no se preocuparon. Nadíe se preocupaba sobre él. Él solo era una herramienta. Una amarga y desilusionada herramienta. Y la cosa era, que iba a cumplir sus propositos. Derrotaría la oscuridad para siempre, pero no sería un simple obrero de Dumbledore y no seguiría al director en sus pensamientos manipuladores. Demostraría lo que puede hacer un simple muchacho, demostraría en lo equivocados que estaban, demostraría quien era él, demostraría quien era el salvador del mundo, quien era 'Harry Potter'.

*^^*^^*^^*^^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

Bueno, ¿que? ¿Os ha gustado el capitulo? Era más largo, ¿eh? Casi 2000 palabras, para que luego digaís que los hago corto (ya, ya, sé que son cortos, ¡pero son más largos que los que hago siempre!^^ )

Una cosa que quiero que me contesteís. Estoy pensando en hacer un grupo en Yahoo, y poner dibujos de personas que han hecho o quieren participar en hacer fan arts sobre un fic para que los vea la gente junto a su respectiva historia. ¿Qué pensaís? ¿Lo hago? ¡Eh! ¡Pero teneís que participar!

*-KATHY-* Jeje, ¿el del vagón te pareció Sev? Bueno, era Harry…¿te sorprendiste? El por que del cambio de Harry se vé un poco aquí y bien, también un poco en los demás capitulos que se van descubriendo un poco más. Quizá haga en el último capitulo algo que lo explique completamente. Quiero advertirte que la relación con Severus va a tardar un poco (algún besico pequeño tal vez, pero no hasta dentro de muchos capitulos, no se, tal vez me lo piense…Además, es que estoy pensando en hacer una sequela y hacer la relacción con Severus en la secuela ¿Qué piensas? Bueno, igual me contestas con que quieres una escenita ^^, pues depende la hago con Harry con otra persona, no se. ¿Tú dices y yo pienso? *^^*) Otra cosa, si quieres hacer un dibujo, por mi encantada. No importa que sea feo (es más, será precioso por que yo no se dibujar…) que no creo que lo sea. Solo me lo mandas y lo anuncio para que los demás lo vean, ¿vale? Besicos, y me alegro que te guste mi historia

*-KAT BASTED-* ¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Ha vuelto! ¬¬* (jajaja*^^*) Haber, haber, que tengo varias respuestas de tus preguntas para responder (me lo haces dificil…ufff) Bueno, respecto al cambio de imagen de Harry, no solo es por fuera por que también es de actitud, ya sabes, como en el título: "Dark Harry". Y por eso no creo que diga nada hacia su cambio por que su actitud también cambia, y bien, pues …(me callo que si no te lo desvelo y no puede ser…^^) Bueno, mi pequeño voldy no tiene que ver mucho con su cambio, pero tal vez algúna de sus ideas pueden que le cambie…Más cosas…lo que pasó en vacaciones también se va a ver a través de los capitulos por que también es eso por lo que Harry experimenta un cambio drástico. La gente, en general, no dirán nada sobre su cambio por que no se enteran, y digo en general, por que los únicos que sabes sobre su cambio a parte de sus amigos son los alumnos y los profesores (y por un chivatazo también Voldemort y sus discipulos). La relación de Harry con Severus no se va a dar hasta muy entrada la historia o bien en una secuela como le he dicho a Kathy (leételo para que lo sepas, y hazte también la pregunta y me contestas, ¿ok?) Todabía no tengo muy seguro quien empezará la relación, pero creo que serán los dos a la vez.  Voldy no rescató a Harry de sus parientes, pero lo de las "especies" que dices, bien…puede que haya algo para rellenarlo ^^. Los pensamientos de Dumbledore tampoco se van ha ver hasta que Harry haga algo drástico que haga considerar lo que ha hecho. Y bueno, con lo de que si Albus es tonto del culo, (uff…cuando lo leí casi me caigo de la silla de reirme) pues no lo se, tal vez lo haga sin querer o tal vez lo haga queriendo…ya veré. ¡¡Ahh!! Acabo de leer lo último que has escrito diciendo que te lo respondería en los siguientes capitulos, y yo aquí respondiente ¡¡Que tonta soy!!¬¬*Bueno, por lo menos espero que te quedes agusto despues de responderte a todo, y no dudes en preguntar más cosas que te queden sin aclarar. ¡!Besicos!! :XXXX

*-AMAZONA VERDE-* Bien, pronto que se diga pronto no lo he seguido, pero tendrás un capitulo cada semana, así que…a leer! Y bueno, a dejarme un review!! Respecto a tus preguntas, lo de que le ha pasado a Harry se responde un poco aquí y en los demás capitulos, y la reacción de Severus, habrá un pequeño POV de Snape hablando un poquito sobre Harry. Bye!!

*-MALAKI-* ¿Te Gusta mi fic? No me lo creo. Con lo mal que está escrito, pero bueno, de todos los demás fics esta mejor. Cuando termine el dibujo mi amiga te lo mando, ¿ok? Hasta el proximo capitulo ¡Bye!

*-DARK  MARIA-* Cuando la chica me haya echo el dibujo, te lo mando, ¿ok? ¿Quieres que te mande un par de dibujos que también hice sobre "Harry Potter vuelve de Durmstrang?.  Jaja, que los capitulos sean cortos no significa que sea por culpa de poner las largas notas antes del capitulo. Si las notas las copio de capitulo en capitulo. Es que ha habido veces, que la gente se quejaba por que no sabía que era slash y le daba asco. Por eso estas las notas. Si no lo leen, se lo puedo echar en cara ^^. (tonta verdad?)  Bye!Y gracias por el review

*-MIRLAURE-* Jaja, a mi también siempre me ha parecido que Harry era un malvado estraurdianrio. No me gusta que vean a Harry dulce e inocente, le veo más agresivo y frio y bueno, todo eso *^^*. Si, y también le queda bien el papel de heroe como en todas mis historias menos en esta que no se lo que haré. Gracias por el review

*-LUADICA-* No me demoro mucho en actualizar, por que voy a actulizar siempre una vez a la semana. Es que no tengo para escribir los capitulos ¿sabes? Y por eso escribo más de la mitad de la historia con un montón de capitulos antes de actualizarla. Entonces, si ahora me pusiera a bajar un capitulo por día, pues se acabarían pronto y tendrías que esperar el siguiente capitulo por lo menos en un mes, igual ni siquiera lo seguiría que es como me ha pasado en muchos de los fics. Por eso lo actualizo una vez a la semana, así, me da tiempo a escribir por lo menos un capitulo más para que me de tiempo ha terminarlo.  Bueno, Harry más que malo, pasa de todo. Al principio lo iba a hacer cruel, pero me he metido en algo que no se desarrollar, por eso más que todo, pasa de los demás. Y no te preocupes, que lo demostrará, aunque luego sea para bien...

***-POLA-* **Si, si, ya se que daba la perota en  mis otros fics, pero si quieres no lo leas, no te obligo. Bueno, más que ser una buena historia, son solo ideas, por que mi problema es que no se desarrollar los personajes ni el ambiente, por eso, aunque las ideas estén bien, no va a ser sorprendente. Quizá te guste más dentro de unas cuantas semanas. Ya se que es cortito (me lo han dicho un montón de gente…^^) y siquieres la respuesta, lee las demás contestaciónes (la más rapida la que tienes encima) Gracias por dejarme un review, ¡bye!

*-BUNNY1986-* Aquí tienes la continuacion. Espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por el review. ¡Bye!


	5. f

Hello people!!!

Esta nota que os dejo es para deciros que no voy a continuar la historia. 

Tengo escrito 26 capitulos de los cuales solo he publicado 4, pero aún así no la voy a continuar simplemente por el echo de que no me gusta como va la historia. No he desarrollado muy bien los personajes y no se escribir.

Ya lo siento por los que han leido estos cuatro capitulos y les ha gustado, pero es que no quiero seguir y dejaros sin nada cuando lleguen los 26 capitulos.

Me da pena, por que era el mejor fic que había escrito, pero todabía soy principiante en esto, y entre que no me dan para escribir los capitulos más largos, y que no me gusta como escribo, prefiero no continuarla.

Estoy pensando en hacer alguna que me gusta. Algún fic que tenga pocos capitulos. Tal vez hago alguno de 4 pero que sean más largos.

En serio, ya lo siento, pero seguramente no continue bajando los capitulos.

Gracias por leer esta nota y por todos los reviews que  me habeís dejado.

BYE!


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo Cuarto

''I''

"Harry, Harry, ¿estas escuchando?"

"No, lo siento, estaba pensando." Dijo saliendo de su ensueño.

"Que tienes razón Harry. Mucha razón. Él ha perdido tu confianza.  Pero vamos a desayunar que me muero de hambre" le habló la serpiente sacando la lengua con un gesto que afirmaba que queria comer.

Al salir del salón, Harry se volvió a la serpiente de la entrada para preguntarle si se podía utilizar el hogar de la habitación.

"Si, claro que se puede utilizar. Solo usa  los polvos floo y llegarás. Hay muy pocas habitaciones en Howarts que dejen utilizar los polvos floo. Creo que casi todas las conece el director excepto ésta"

"¿Y que tengo que decir para venir aquí con los polvos?"

"Cada persona que ha descubierto le ha puesto nombres diferente. Yo, que quieres que te diga, la contraseña de ésta puerta basta, ya que no hay más habitaciones en las que solo se pueda entrar hablando parsel excepto la camara de los secretos, y esa, no tiene un  hogar.

"Oh, muy bien entonces.Cuando quiera venir, solo tengo que decir  "saleze" y llegaré directamente aquí.

"En efecto"

"Muchas gracias. Hoy nos iremos andando para no tener que llegar a las 6:30 a desayunar.  –le dijo a la serpiente -Lo abren a las siete, aunque por ser el primer día de clases, no creo que vayan a desayunar hasta las ocho. Hasta luego.

Harry y Blackadder, llegarón al comedor sobre las siete. En la mesa, solo estaban Dumbledore, a su lado Mc. Gonagall, y a su otro lado Snape. Hizo una leve inclinación a los profesores y se sentó a desayunar.

"No hay café -dijo a su serpiente -"No hay café. –repitió con una gran cara de disgusto -Yo necesito café.

"Tranquilo Harry, come primero algo, y luego vas a la mesa de los profesores y les pides. Supongo que te darán algo"

Harry pareció pensarlo varios segundos y cabeceo afirmativamente "Si, eso aré"

Harry, comio algunas galletas y un zumo. Cogió un vaso aparte y echo leche con azucar. Y ante la mirada de los profesores, que le habían estado observando todo el rato sorprendidos por la serpiente, le dio el vaso a la serpiente, que empezó a beber con su lengua, como los perros.

"¿Te gusta?"

"¡Si! El dueño de la tienda me daba leche rancía y caducada. Yo no le importaba nada a él"

"Bueno, pues ahora comerás todos los días bien"

La serpiente, contenta, terminó de beberse la leche y se enroscó  en Harry cuando él le dijo que iba a pedir café a los profesores.

Cuando llegarón a la mesa, los tres profesores miraban a Harry.  

"Buenos días, profesores" 

"Buenos días Harry "contestaron Mc. Gonagal y el director. Snape solo miraba a la serpiente que se había desenrosacado un poco mientras Harry hablaba, oliendo la comida que había encima de la mesa.

"Blackadder y yo, "dijo mirando al director con  cara fría y seria intentando no sacar en ese momento su varita y maldecir a su ex –mentor  por haberle dejado en verano en casa de los Dursley. Relajandose, continuó  "nos preguntábamos si fueseis tan amables de proporcionarnos una taza de café negro. Una buena taza de café es  buena para empezar una mañana, y simplemente nos dimos cuenta que en la mesa del alumnado faltaba. "dijo como si fuese una falta grave " Estaríamos satisfechos si nos facilitareis una taza de este liquido maravilloso.

Los tres profesores, y digo los tres (incluso Snape) se quedaron aturdidos hacía este pequeño y elegante discurso que les había dado Harry. Y no solo de eso, si no también hacía esa mirada  fría, y esa voz siseante (muy parecida a la de Snape)  seria y determinada con la que había hablado.

"¿Has visto Blackadder? "Habló a su serpiente mientras los demás estaban aturdidos "Se están quedando sorprendidos por no escuchar esa voz alegre y jovial que tenía el año pasado.

"Si Harry. Y eso que ni siquiera has hablado mucho. No me puedo creer que sean tan ingenuos. "dijo su serpiente.

Los profesores estaban sorprendidos, ya que normalmente, la cara jovial que tenía el muchacho palido había desaparecido dejando un rostro impasible, y que sus antiguos ojos esmeraldas, habían cambiado a un color violaceo asustadizo, y en ellos, donde anteriormente se reflejaba cada emoción que sentia el jóven, ahora era imposible penetrar en aquella capa. Cualquier profesor no se habría dado cuenta del cambio del muchacho al instante, tendría que haber pasado con él cierto tiempo, pero estos tres profesores se habían dado cuenta al momento de que algo había pasado a Harry… algo que le había cambiado por completo... Algo que tenían que haber evitado…Algo, que sería imposible de remediar…

"¿Algún problema profesores? " Dijo con una sonrisa oscura.

Esa pregunta les despertó de su aturdimiento.

"No, por supuesto que no Harry. Estaríamos contentos de darte una taza una taza de café negro.

La profesora Mc.Gonagall cogió una jarra que contenía café, y la echó en una taza que le sostenía Dumbledore. Luego, éste se la dio a Harry.

"Harry "comenzó el director "por si no te lo sabías, no se pueden tener serpientes en el recinto escolar. Estoy pensando en que la podías dejar en…

"En ningún sitio, profesor. Le agradezco su preocupación, pero Blackadder y yo estamos bien. Si quiere llevársela, se lo preguntas o simplemente, la coges. "dijo con sonrisa sádica "Y gracias por el café.

Varios segundos en silencio "…Es todo un placer… "dijo cambiando rápidamente de tema. Parecía ser que no les había gustado esa voz monótona y autoritaria "Oye Harry, supongo que te apuntarás éste año a clases de duelo, ¿no?, como el año pasado "dijo sonriéndole.

"OH, si, pero me uniré un poco más tarde. Tengo que hacer unas cosas primero. Además,  no perdería ninguna oportunidad para avergonzar a mis contrincantes, profesora.

Snape resopló.

"¿Algún problema, profesor? "dijo dirigiendo la peor mirada fría que tenía. Podía dar miedo incluso al propio Voldemort. Por eso mismo, Snape abrió los ojos de dos en dos "¿Tiene algún inconveniente de que me apunte a clase de duelo?

"Después de la actuación que diste el año pasado, "dijo " no creía que se apuntaría de nuevo, Sr. Potter "soltó el entupido grasiento.

Era tan cierto,  como que Harry era el niño-que-vivió. Había echo lo peor en esas clases de duelo que habían realizado. Todos, y diciendo todos, le habían ganado. Parecía impresionante que siendo tan bueno en hechizos, perdiese contra todos, incluso Neville, que había le había dado accidentalmente un hechizo de risas. Harry se había avergonzado, pero no había dejado la clase. Los murmullos entre los que asistían habían sido incesables. Que si Harry Potter no valía para nada. Que si Harry Potter era tonto. El año había sido malo para Harry. Pero, después de todo, habían ganado la copa de Quiddiht.

Entonces, a Harry se le ocurrió una idea.

"¿Tiene miedo de que le gane a un duelo, profesor? "Dijo sonriendo inocentemente "no hubiese esperado eso de usted.

Snape se rió sarcásticamente.

"¿Me está desafiando a un duelo, Sr. Potter? "Dijo sonriéndole despreciadamente.

"Si así lo quiere llamar… estaría encantado de desafiarle un duelo la primera clase en la que me una, que será… sobre Navidad o después. Un duelo normal y corriente, como los que hacemos en clases, sin segundo ni nada parecido.

Los otros dos profesores le miraban grandemente.

"Harry…"empezó a decir Mc.Gonagall.

"¿De que se preocupa, profesora? Solo es un duelo pequeño, ni siquiera nos aremos daño. Además, si quiere asistir, me encantaría que viese a su colega humillarse por toda la escuela. Bueno, y ya que estamos, ya que no hay ningún prefecto desayunando, me haría un favor proveyéndome del horario de Griffindor, Profesora.

"Si, por supuesto Harry. 

La profesora, cogió un horario que tenía encima de la mesa, y se lo dio a Harry.

"Aquí tienes.

"Muchas gracias. Es hora de marcharme. Buenos días director, profesora MC. Gonagall, profesor…

Y con una leve inclinación, marchó del comedor con poste rígido.

''2''

"Bien, bien, bien. Primera hora de la mañana, tres horas seguidas y con mi clase preferida.

Alguien resopló, y todos se volvieron a ver la mesa que había en la esquina, donde se encontraba alguien tranquilamente mirando un libro.

"¿Algún problema, Sr. Potter? ¿Se está usted riendo de algo que haya dicho? ¿O es solo que su serpiente y usted os estáis riendo de algo en particular?

"No profesor "dijo lentamente Harry

"Entonces sería bueno, que cerrase su boca y la de su serpiente, a la que la sacarás en cuanto terminemos la prueba.

Harry iba a protestar pero el profesor se lo impidió.

"5 puntos menos, Potter. Bien, vamos ha hacer un pequeño test que corregiré y entregaré antes de que acaben éstas dos horas.

Mientras Snape corregía, los demás hacían la poción de caricultura que cambia el aspecto facial de la persona que lo bebe.

"Señor Potter. Su poción es demasiado espesa "sonrió con despreció Snape antes de volver su atención al caldero de Ron. 

"No lo és Profesor "dijo Harry

Snape se dio la vuelta rápidamente como si alguna clase de animal  le hubiera mordido y se apoyó sobre el caldero de Harry para mirar fijamente con sus ojos que brillaban con malicia. Harry miró fácilmente pero con determinación hacía los ojos negros. La clase entera estaba tensa.

"Yo soy el Profesor de Pociones en esta escuela "dijo Snape fríamente "Si yo digo que su poción es demasiado  espesa, es que es demasiado espesa. 

"Todos podemos cometer errores, profesor "contestó serenamente Harry. 

La clase abrió la boca.

Hermione y Ron, que estaban en el otro lado del aula, gesticulaban para que no hablase más.

"Señorita Granger, creó que Potter está hablando conmigo, no con usted. 20 puntos menos a Griffindor. "El profesor de pociones volvió sus ojos malévolos a Harry.

"Señor Potter, estaría encantado por oír su explicación acerca de que su poción no es demasiado espesa. A cambio,  yo consideraré un castigo por su insolencia "Se oía a Malfoy que se reía por lo bajo. Harry seguía impasiblemente.

  "Por supuesto, profesor "dijo indiferentemente "Bien, para que funcione la poción, lo primero, hay que tener medio caldero de sangre de cabra. La sangre se echa por encima de las esporas de los helechos de llama, como una protección ampliamente usada. Entonces agregamos la rata y los trozos de calamar haciendo que la poción se congele"

  Sin embargo, el próximo paso de la receta, es calentar la poción a 312º Kelvin. El calor fundirá el exterior de las esporas de los helechos de llama, haciendo soltar su nitrógeno y carbono.

  El paso siguiente, es agregar un diente de un Bólido Manchú. El diente de dragón, hará que las esporas suban a la superficie haciendo la poción completamente reactiva. Si las esporas entran en contacto con el aire, y por consiguiente, con el oxigeno, llegarán a una gran combustión.

  Como no tenemos calderos para las pociones volátiles, una posibilidad es congelar la poción haciéndola espesa, para que las esporas no lleguen a estar en contacto con el aire, una posibilidad que yo he estado haciendo, aunque hace que la poción valla más despacio. Claro está, que tal como ha mandado usted la poción está bien realizada, no estaría perfecta. 

Mientras Harry había estado explicando,  los ojos del profesor Snape, se habían echo más grandes y se había abiero  extensamente asombrados. Cuando Harry dijo las palabras 'gran combustión', Snape empezó a buscar en un libro muy espeso. Cuando Harry terminó, Snape continuó leyendo el libro durante unos segundos en silencio. Entonces, el amo de Pociones, levantó la cabeza del libro despacio, mirando incrédulamente a Harry. Harry sonrió delgadamente.

  "Si usted todavía no me cree, profesor "continuó "Yo noto que la poción de Malfoy es perfecta según sus normas. ¿Tendrías el cuidado a calentar la poción, agregarle un diente de Bólido y ver lo que pasa, Malfoy?"

  "¿Dónde aprendiste todo eso, Potter? "habló Snape, ignorando la sugerencia de Harry a Malfoy.

  "Lo leí el libro profesor  "dijo Harry mientras sostenía su libro de texto. Estaba claro que no lo ponía en su libro de la escuela "¿qué? ¿Probamos la poción de Malfoy, profesor? "dijo con su mirada sádica. Sabía que Malfoy no había echo lo que le había sugerido, y que podía haber  "una gran combustión" en el estomago de quien lo bebiese.

"¡Eso no será necesario Potter! "Dijo rápidamente Snape.

"Tut, Tut…claramente, la fama no lo es todo "Imitó Harry.

Snape estrechó sus ojos y se apoyo más cerca de Harry.

"¿Se está burlando de mí, Potter?  "habló Snape en una voz escasamente audible.

"Claro que no, profesor "Contestó Harry. Su sonrisa sarcástica apoyó a su mentira.

Snape se dio la vuelta sin decir nada, y fue al escritorio a coger sus exámenes.

Los empezó a repartir. El último era de Harry. Se acercó al pupitre del muchacho y le miró malamente mientras le entregaba el test.

"No confío que esto lo hayas hecho por ti mismo. Un 100 sobre 100. Lo más probable es que copiaras, como todo sucio y asqueroso Gryffindor. Pero claro, es obvio que no seguirías una orden... después de todo eres un Potter, y un Potter jamás podría tener el cerebro como para pensar por si mismo.

Harry notó que su sangre calentaba su enojo. Le miró fríamente y le contestó de la misma manera.

"Quizás no crea que fui yo quien pensó, pero crea lo que quiera. "Dijo levantándose y recogiendo sus cosas "Después de todo, de que habría de importarme la opinión de alguien que tiene el descaro de llamarte sucio cuando ni siquiera puede seguir las reglas básicas de higiene.

La clase se quedó con la boca abierta cuando, después de haber hablado de tal forma a Snape, Harry salió dignamente, con su serpiente, de la clase.

Nadie sabía, que lo que había dicho, le había herido más decirlas él hacía su  profesor, que a quien iba dirigida.

''3'' 

Harry no tenía clases por la tarde, y no tenía ganas de ir a comer ni a cenar al Comedor, por lo que se fue directamente a "saleze" (acordaos, el salón que encontró Harry), pero por el camino se encontró con ciertos pesados personajes.

  "¿Algún problema con tus amigos, Potter? –Preguntó Malfoy, mientras Crabe y Goile bloqueaba el camino de Harry. Una de las esquinas de la boca del rubio se rizo en una mueca mala. "Si yo fuera tu, me quedaría con los amigos que tienes. No importa lo patéticos que sean"

Llamando pateticos a Ron y a Hermione, ¿Malfoy? –penso Harry para si mismo  "¿Sí, Malfoy?" Le preguntó Harry. Mientras, Draco se acercaba más a Harry.  "Supongo que será por eso que vas con esos dos" dijo señalando a Crabe y a Goile con la cabeza. Entonces dijo algo con un nivel más misterioso "Esa es la razón, ¿no Malfoy? "La mueca del muchacho desapareció lentamente 

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" gruño a traves de sus dientes.

Harry se encogió de hombros indiferentemente.

"¿Has pensando lo que quiero decir? "Se encontró con la mirada de Malfoy, disfrutando de la mirada de rabia que estaba refrenando. Esperó una contestación, pero como no se oyó ninguna, empujó a Malfoy a un lado para poder continuar. "Quitate de aquí"

"¿Qué pasa, Potter?" Preguntó Draco con una mueca oscura en su cara "¿Te despertaste esta mañana y pensaste 'Quizas jugaré hoy a ser un chico malo'? "Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando el muchacho moreno se dio la vuelta "Dí Potter, ¿Quién te creés que eres?"

"Más de lo que tú alguna vez serás" Fue la respuesta fria de Harry. El vió durante un segundo, un parpadeo de miedo a traves de los ojos de Draco Malfoy. Volvió su mirada a Crabe y a Goile. Los bufones de Malfoy también se habían quedado sin palabras, aunque al decir verdad, podia decirse que no saben haclar.. Desafió la posición de Malfoy. Malfoy no era nada. Solo tenía un nombre familiar temido, nada más que eso. 

Podría dejar a Malfoy en medio del Vestibulo, mudo. Pero una voz dentro de él, le insto que siguiera más allá. 

  "En caso de que se te haya olvidado" le dijo mientras caminaba más cerca de Draco "Algunas familias de magos son más buenas que otras. Afortunado que eres, ¿no? Si no fuera por eso, no podrías estar aquí "Hizo una pausa, y ladeó su cabeza hacía la izquierda " Por que tu no eres un buen mago, ¿no es así Draco?" Los estudiantes que se congregaron para mirar la comfrontación se quedaron callados esperando la contestación de Malfoy. 

La mandibula del rubio se apreto mientras brillaba malamente a Harry, su cútis pálido, se blanqueó más. 

"Por lo menos yo tengo familia" dijo después de un silencio largo. Su sonrisa maliciosa volvió de nuevo mientras los estudiantes murmuraban.

La mandibula de Harry se abrió después de un minuto, y una sonrisa pequeña se arrasto por su cara.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro sobre eso si yo fuera tu" Sus ojos brillaron perversamente "Tan fieles como ellos pueden ser, podían cambiar de lado de nuevo. A ya-sabes-quién no le agradaría, ¿no?

Malfoy no tenía una contestación para eso, y se quedó mirando a la figura de Harry que se marchaba hacía los calabazos.

Después de darse un largo baño, fue a la biblioteca de salaze y se puso en la primera estantería.

"Bien, supongo que antes de que se termine el curso, me habré leído todos estos libros "dijo Harry.

"¿¡Todos!? "Exclamó la serpiente.

"¡Claro! "Le dijo como si fuera la cosa más tonta del mundo "Empezaré por esta estantería, y me leeré de uno en uno los libros. Si.

Harry cogió el primer libro que había en la estantería al lado de la puerta, se sentó en la mesa que había en medio de la biblioteca y se puso a leer con un papel y un lapiz para hacerse un resumen mientras la serpiente daba vueltas por el habitáculo.

***

Snape se sentaba en uno de los dos sillones negros de cuero que tenía junto al hogar. Tenía en la mano una copa de coñac y su expresión facial era pensativa.

Se preguntaba lo que le había pasado al joven Potter, no por su cambio de look, no por como le había contestado en la clase, si no por la expresión apagada que tenía en su cara. Su cara, en años anteriores, mostraba alegría, júbilo. Ahora, a penas del principio, su cara no expresaba nada. Era sería y fría. Lo único que se podía haber a veces, era una mueca sadica que te podía dar miedo si iba sus propositos a ti.

Algo había pasado ese verano al "muchacho maravilla" para que ocurriese eso. Algo muy, muy malo. Algo que le gustaría averiguar, pero que le sería imposible.

"4"

"1"

"Harry, Harry

"mmm

"Harry, no llegarás al desayuno, ¡despierta!

"Ya voy, ya voy…

Cuando llegó al comedor, todos ya estaban comiendo. Entonces, se fijó que las caras de los Griffindor le miraban con aborrecimiento, los Slytherin con asco y los demás no le miraban. Harry miró a la pared donde venían los puntos de las casas, y se dio cuenta de por que. Snape le había quitado 100 puntos por su contestación en la clase.  Cuando se sentó, los Griffindors empezaron a hablar mal de él pero el pensó: Las personas como ellos no le importan, y sus insultos son sin valor. Ellos no valen nada ante sus ojos. Y con esos pensamientos, mientras los demás seguían hablando de él, empezó a desayunar con su serpiente. 

"Venga, Blackadder, supongo que tendrás habre" la serpiente se relamió con la lengua "Toma un poco de carne. Si…ya se que te gusta más la leche por que tienes más veneno, pero tienes que comer otras cosas"

"¡Jo!" –exclamo la serpiente. Pero en cuanto Harry dejó el trozo de pollo en el plato, la serpiente se lo zampó ante Harry.

"Y eso que no querías…" 

Sin darse cuenta, había estado dando un espectaculo grandioso. Todo la mesas le miraban asustados, excepto, sorprendentemente Slytherin, que le miraban curiosamente y miraban a Blackadder mientras se comía el trozo de pollo. Ignorandoles, terminó de desayunar,  y empezó a salir del comedor tranquilamente.

"¡Harry, Harry!" le llamaron dos voces aún en el comedor.

No tuvo más remedio que parar y volverse a ver a sus dos compañeros de casa.

"Harry "habló Hermione "¿por que nos ha estado evitando?

"¿yo?

"¡Si! "Habló Ron "¿y donde has dormido? En la habitación no estabas. Apenas hay una túnica y varios libros.

"Si estuve durmiendo. Únicamente me acosté más tarde.

"No es…

"Si es verdad. Ahora escuchadme. Siento decir esto, y se que lo sentiré a la larga, pero quiero que os apartéis de mí. No quiero que seáis heridos por mi culpa. "ésto último lo dijo más bajo "¿Me habéis entendido? No os acerquéis a mí ni a un metro. –dijo volviendo su voz de acero -Dejadme ser. Retiraros de mí. 

"Pero Harry…

"Ya no existe ningún Harry Potter "dijo alzando la voz llegando a un punto en el que casi lo gritaba. Todo el vestíbulo estaba callado "¡Harry Potter, no existe! Harry Potter ha muerto este verano. ¿Me habéis entendido? Os lo vuelvo a repetir ¡Apartaros de mí!

Y dicho esto, salió del comedor.

***

"No ha sido tan difícil "dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en unos de los primeros pupitres de la clase de transfiguraciones.

"No. ¿Te acuerdas de la cara que pusieron? Era para echar una foto "exclamo la serpiente.

"Si"

Al poco llegaron los demás de su casa y fueron a sentarse alejados de Harry. Después de lo que había dicho antes, más bien, de lo que había echo. Hermione parecía que había estado llorando, y la cara de Ron se veía que había intentado evitar que cayeran sus lágrimas. Alguien tenía que ser fuerte para Hermione.

"Bien, clase. Hoy dedicaremos la mitad de la hora, ha hacer un repaso de lo que estuvimos aprendiendo el año pasado, y el resto, a empezar a aprender transfiguración de animales en animales.

Empezaremos convirtiendo vuestro pupitre en un gato, cosa que el año pasado no logramos conseguir. ¡Ya!

Diciendo que incluso Hermione no podía trasfigurar la mesa más que añadiéndole unos bigotes y volviéndola negra, era decir todo.

Un gato salió rápidamente hacía donde estaba la profesora, y le maulló.

La maestra levantó la cabeza, nada sorprendida, dirigiendo la mirada a donde estaba Hermione, pero se sorprendió de que no era ella quien había trasfigurado el gato. 

"¿Quién a logrado trasfigurar el gato? "Pregunto mirando a la clase.

"Yo profesora "contesto una voz del final de la clase. "Lo siento. Se me escapó.

La maestra se impresionó al ver a Harry cogiendo al gato, llevándoselo a su sitió y volviendo a transfigurarlo en la mesa tan fácilmente.

"10 puntos para Griffindor, Sr. Potter 

Mc.Gonagall no era la única impresionada. Hermione le miraba, a través de sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, orgullosa de que lo hubiera logrado, pero también bastante extrañada. 


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo Cuarto

''I''

"Harry, Harry, ¿estas escuchando?"

"No, lo siento, estaba pensando." Dijo saliendo de su ensueño.

"Que tienes razón Harry. Mucha razón. Él ha perdido tu confianza.  Pero vamos a desayunar que me muero de hambre" le habló la serpiente sacando la lengua con un gesto que afirmaba que queria comer.

Al salir del salón, Harry se volvió a la serpiente de la entrada para preguntarle si se podía utilizar el hogar de la habitación.

"Si, claro que se puede utilizar. Solo usa  los polvos floo y llegarás. Hay muy pocas habitaciones en Howarts que dejen utilizar los polvos floo. Creo que casi todas las conece el director excepto ésta"

"¿Y que tengo que decir para venir aquí con los polvos?"

"Cada persona que ha descubierto le ha puesto nombres diferente. Yo, que quieres que te diga, la contraseña de ésta puerta basta, ya que no hay más habitaciones en las que solo se pueda entrar hablando parsel excepto la camara de los secretos, y esa, no tiene un  hogar.

"Oh, muy bien entonces.Cuando quiera venir, solo tengo que decir  "saleze" y llegaré directamente aquí.

"En efecto"

"Muchas gracias. Hoy nos iremos andando para no tener que llegar a las 6:30 a desayunar.  –le dijo a la serpiente -Lo abren a las siete, aunque por ser el primer día de clases, no creo que vayan a desayunar hasta las ocho. Hasta luego.

Harry y Blackadder, llegarón al comedor sobre las siete. En la mesa, solo estaban Dumbledore, a su lado Mc. Gonagall, y a su otro lado Snape. Hizo una leve inclinación a los profesores y se sentó a desayunar.

"No hay café -dijo a su serpiente -"No hay café. –repitió con una gran cara de disgusto -Yo necesito café.

"Tranquilo Harry, come primero algo, y luego vas a la mesa de los profesores y les pides. Supongo que te darán algo"

Harry pareció pensarlo varios segundos y cabeceo afirmativamente "Si, eso aré"

Harry, comio algunas galletas y un zumo. Cogió un vaso aparte y echo leche con azucar. Y ante la mirada de los profesores, que le habían estado observando todo el rato sorprendidos por la serpiente, le dio el vaso a la serpiente, que empezó a beber con su lengua, como los perros.

"¿Te gusta?"

"¡Si! El dueño de la tienda me daba leche rancía y caducada. Yo no le importaba nada a él"

"Bueno, pues ahora comerás todos los días bien"

La serpiente, contenta, terminó de beberse la leche y se enroscó  en Harry cuando él le dijo que iba a pedir café a los profesores.

Cuando llegarón a la mesa, los tres profesores miraban a Harry.  

"Buenos días, profesores" 

"Buenos días Harry "contestaron Mc. Gonagal y el director. Snape solo miraba a la serpiente que se había desenrosacado un poco mientras Harry hablaba, oliendo la comida que había encima de la mesa.

"Blackadder y yo, "dijo mirando al director con  cara fría y seria intentando no sacar en ese momento su varita y maldecir a su ex –mentor  por haberle dejado en verano en casa de los Dursley. Relajandose, continuó  "nos preguntábamos si fueseis tan amables de proporcionarnos una taza de café negro. Una buena taza de café es  buena para empezar una mañana, y simplemente nos dimos cuenta que en la mesa del alumnado faltaba. "dijo como si fuese una falta grave " Estaríamos satisfechos si nos facilitareis una taza de este liquido maravilloso.

Los tres profesores, y digo los tres (incluso Snape) se quedaron aturdidos hacía este pequeño y elegante discurso que les había dado Harry. Y no solo de eso, si no también hacía esa mirada  fría, y esa voz siseante (muy parecida a la de Snape)  seria y determinada con la que había hablado.

"¿Has visto Blackadder? "Habló a su serpiente mientras los demás estaban aturdidos "Se están quedando sorprendidos por no escuchar esa voz alegre y jovial que tenía el año pasado.

"Si Harry. Y eso que ni siquiera has hablado mucho. No me puedo creer que sean tan ingenuos. "dijo su serpiente.

Los profesores estaban sorprendidos, ya que normalmente, la cara jovial que tenía el muchacho palido había desaparecido dejando un rostro impasible, y que sus antiguos ojos esmeraldas, habían cambiado a un color violaceo asustadizo, y en ellos, donde anteriormente se reflejaba cada emoción que sentia el jóven, ahora era imposible penetrar en aquella capa. Cualquier profesor no se habría dado cuenta del cambio del muchacho al instante, tendría que haber pasado con él cierto tiempo, pero estos tres profesores se habían dado cuenta al momento de que algo había pasado a Harry… algo que le había cambiado por completo... Algo que tenían que haber evitado…Algo, que sería imposible de remediar…

"¿Algún problema profesores? " Dijo con una sonrisa oscura.

Esa pregunta les despertó de su aturdimiento.

"No, por supuesto que no Harry. Estaríamos contentos de darte una taza una taza de café negro.

La profesora Mc.Gonagall cogió una jarra que contenía café, y la echó en una taza que le sostenía Dumbledore. Luego, éste se la dio a Harry.

"Harry "comenzó el director "por si no te lo sabías, no se pueden tener serpientes en el recinto escolar. Estoy pensando en que la podías dejar en…

"En ningún sitio, profesor. Le agradezco su preocupación, pero Blackadder y yo estamos bien. Si quiere llevársela, se lo preguntas o simplemente, la coges. "dijo con sonrisa sádica "Y gracias por el café.

Varios segundos en silencio "…Es todo un placer… "dijo cambiando rápidamente de tema. Parecía ser que no les había gustado esa voz monótona y autoritaria "Oye Harry, supongo que te apuntarás éste año a clases de duelo, ¿no?, como el año pasado "dijo sonriéndole.

"OH, si, pero me uniré un poco más tarde. Tengo que hacer unas cosas primero. Además,  no perdería ninguna oportunidad para avergonzar a mis contrincantes, profesora.

Snape resopló.

"¿Algún problema, profesor? "dijo dirigiendo la peor mirada fría que tenía. Podía dar miedo incluso al propio Voldemort. Por eso mismo, Snape abrió los ojos de dos en dos "¿Tiene algún inconveniente de que me apunte a clase de duelo?

"Después de la actuación que diste el año pasado, "dijo " no creía que se apuntaría de nuevo, Sr. Potter "soltó el entupido grasiento.

Era tan cierto,  como que Harry era el niño-que-vivió. Había echo lo peor en esas clases de duelo que habían realizado. Todos, y diciendo todos, le habían ganado. Parecía impresionante que siendo tan bueno en hechizos, perdiese contra todos, incluso Neville, que había le había dado accidentalmente un hechizo de risas. Harry se había avergonzado, pero no había dejado la clase. Los murmullos entre los que asistían habían sido incesables. Que si Harry Potter no valía para nada. Que si Harry Potter era tonto. El año había sido malo para Harry. Pero, después de todo, habían ganado la copa de Quiddiht.

Entonces, a Harry se le ocurrió una idea.

"¿Tiene miedo de que le gane a un duelo, profesor? "Dijo sonriendo inocentemente "no hubiese esperado eso de usted.

Snape se rió sarcásticamente.

"¿Me está desafiando a un duelo, Sr. Potter? "Dijo sonriéndole despreciadamente.

"Si así lo quiere llamar… estaría encantado de desafiarle un duelo la primera clase en la que me una, que será… sobre Navidad o después. Un duelo normal y corriente, como los que hacemos en clases, sin segundo ni nada parecido.

Los otros dos profesores le miraban grandemente.

"Harry…"empezó a decir Mc.Gonagall.

"¿De que se preocupa, profesora? Solo es un duelo pequeño, ni siquiera nos aremos daño. Además, si quiere asistir, me encantaría que viese a su colega humillarse por toda la escuela. Bueno, y ya que estamos, ya que no hay ningún prefecto desayunando, me haría un favor proveyéndome del horario de Griffindor, Profesora.

"Si, por supuesto Harry. 

La profesora, cogió un horario que tenía encima de la mesa, y se lo dio a Harry.

"Aquí tienes.

"Muchas gracias. Es hora de marcharme. Buenos días director, profesora MC. Gonagall, profesor…

Y con una leve inclinación, marchó del comedor con poste rígido.

''2''

"Bien, bien, bien. Primera hora de la mañana, tres horas seguidas y con mi clase preferida.

Alguien resopló, y todos se volvieron a ver la mesa que había en la esquina, donde se encontraba alguien tranquilamente mirando un libro.

"¿Algún problema, Sr. Potter? ¿Se está usted riendo de algo que haya dicho? ¿O es solo que su serpiente y usted os estáis riendo de algo en particular?

"No profesor "dijo lentamente Harry

"Entonces sería bueno, que cerrase su boca y la de su serpiente, a la que la sacarás en cuanto terminemos la prueba.

Harry iba a protestar pero el profesor se lo impidió.

"5 puntos menos, Potter. Bien, vamos ha hacer un pequeño test que corregiré y entregaré antes de que acaben éstas dos horas.

Mientras Snape corregía, los demás hacían la poción de caricultura que cambia el aspecto facial de la persona que lo bebe.

"Señor Potter. Su poción es demasiado espesa "sonrió con despreció Snape antes de volver su atención al caldero de Ron. 

"No lo és Profesor "dijo Harry

Snape se dio la vuelta rápidamente como si alguna clase de animal  le hubiera mordido y se apoyó sobre el caldero de Harry para mirar fijamente con sus ojos que brillaban con malicia. Harry miró fácilmente pero con determinación hacía los ojos negros. La clase entera estaba tensa.

"Yo soy el Profesor de Pociones en esta escuela "dijo Snape fríamente "Si yo digo que su poción es demasiado  espesa, es que es demasiado espesa. 

"Todos podemos cometer errores, profesor "contestó serenamente Harry. 

La clase abrió la boca.

Hermione y Ron, que estaban en el otro lado del aula, gesticulaban para que no hablase más.

"Señorita Granger, creó que Potter está hablando conmigo, no con usted. 20 puntos menos a Griffindor. "El profesor de pociones volvió sus ojos malévolos a Harry.

"Señor Potter, estaría encantado por oír su explicación acerca de que su poción no es demasiado espesa. A cambio,  yo consideraré un castigo por su insolencia "Se oía a Malfoy que se reía por lo bajo. Harry seguía impasiblemente.

  "Por supuesto, profesor "dijo indiferentemente "Bien, para que funcione la poción, lo primero, hay que tener medio caldero de sangre de cabra. La sangre se echa por encima de las esporas de los helechos de llama, como una protección ampliamente usada. Entonces agregamos la rata y los trozos de calamar haciendo que la poción se congele"

  Sin embargo, el próximo paso de la receta, es calentar la poción a 312º Kelvin. El calor fundirá el exterior de las esporas de los helechos de llama, haciendo soltar su nitrógeno y carbono.

  El paso siguiente, es agregar un diente de un Bólido Manchú. El diente de dragón, hará que las esporas suban a la superficie haciendo la poción completamente reactiva. Si las esporas entran en contacto con el aire, y por consiguiente, con el oxigeno, llegarán a una gran combustión.

  Como no tenemos calderos para las pociones volátiles, una posibilidad es congelar la poción haciéndola espesa, para que las esporas no lleguen a estar en contacto con el aire, una posibilidad que yo he estado haciendo, aunque hace que la poción valla más despacio. Claro está, que tal como ha mandado usted la poción está bien realizada, no estaría perfecta. 

Mientras Harry había estado explicando,  los ojos del profesor Snape, se habían echo más grandes y se había abiero  extensamente asombrados. Cuando Harry dijo las palabras 'gran combustión', Snape empezó a buscar en un libro muy espeso. Cuando Harry terminó, Snape continuó leyendo el libro durante unos segundos en silencio. Entonces, el amo de Pociones, levantó la cabeza del libro despacio, mirando incrédulamente a Harry. Harry sonrió delgadamente.

  "Si usted todavía no me cree, profesor "continuó "Yo noto que la poción de Malfoy es perfecta según sus normas. ¿Tendrías el cuidado a calentar la poción, agregarle un diente de Bólido y ver lo que pasa, Malfoy?"

  "¿Dónde aprendiste todo eso, Potter? "habló Snape, ignorando la sugerencia de Harry a Malfoy.

  "Lo leí el libro profesor  "dijo Harry mientras sostenía su libro de texto. Estaba claro que no lo ponía en su libro de la escuela "¿qué? ¿Probamos la poción de Malfoy, profesor? "dijo con su mirada sádica. Sabía que Malfoy no había echo lo que le había sugerido, y que podía haber  "una gran combustión" en el estomago de quien lo bebiese.

"¡Eso no será necesario Potter! "Dijo rápidamente Snape.

"Tut, Tut…claramente, la fama no lo es todo "Imitó Harry.

Snape estrechó sus ojos y se apoyo más cerca de Harry.

"¿Se está burlando de mí, Potter?  "habló Snape en una voz escasamente audible.

"Claro que no, profesor "Contestó Harry. Su sonrisa sarcástica apoyó a su mentira.

Snape se dio la vuelta sin decir nada, y fue al escritorio a coger sus exámenes.

Los empezó a repartir. El último era de Harry. Se acercó al pupitre del muchacho y le miró malamente mientras le entregaba el test.

"No confío que esto lo hayas hecho por ti mismo. Un 100 sobre 100. Lo más probable es que copiaras, como todo sucio y asqueroso Gryffindor. Pero claro, es obvio que no seguirías una orden... después de todo eres un Potter, y un Potter jamás podría tener el cerebro como para pensar por si mismo.

Harry notó que su sangre calentaba su enojo. Le miró fríamente y le contestó de la misma manera.

"Quizás no crea que fui yo quien pensó, pero crea lo que quiera. "Dijo levantándose y recogiendo sus cosas "Después de todo, de que habría de importarme la opinión de alguien que tiene el descaro de llamarte sucio cuando ni siquiera puede seguir las reglas básicas de higiene.

La clase se quedó con la boca abierta cuando, después de haber hablado de tal forma a Snape, Harry salió dignamente, con su serpiente, de la clase.

Nadie sabía, que lo que había dicho, le había herido más decirlas él hacía su  profesor, que a quien iba dirigida.

''3'' 

Harry no tenía clases por la tarde, y no tenía ganas de ir a comer ni a cenar al Comedor, por lo que se fue directamente a "saleze" (acordaos, el salón que encontró Harry), pero por el camino se encontró con ciertos pesados personajes.

  "¿Algún problema con tus amigos, Potter? –Preguntó Malfoy, mientras Crabe y Goile bloqueaba el camino de Harry. Una de las esquinas de la boca del rubio se rizo en una mueca mala. "Si yo fuera tu, me quedaría con los amigos que tienes. No importa lo patéticos que sean"

Llamando pateticos a Ron y a Hermione, ¿Malfoy? –penso Harry para si mismo  "¿Sí, Malfoy?" Le preguntó Harry. Mientras, Draco se acercaba más a Harry.  "Supongo que será por eso que vas con esos dos" dijo señalando a Crabe y a Goile con la cabeza. Entonces dijo algo con un nivel más misterioso "Esa es la razón, ¿no Malfoy? "La mueca del muchacho desapareció lentamente 

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" gruño a traves de sus dientes.

Harry se encogió de hombros indiferentemente.

"¿Has pensando lo que quiero decir? "Se encontró con la mirada de Malfoy, disfrutando de la mirada de rabia que estaba refrenando. Esperó una contestación, pero como no se oyó ninguna, empujó a Malfoy a un lado para poder continuar. "Quitate de aquí"

"¿Qué pasa, Potter?" Preguntó Draco con una mueca oscura en su cara "¿Te despertaste esta mañana y pensaste 'Quizas jugaré hoy a ser un chico malo'? "Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando el muchacho moreno se dio la vuelta "Dí Potter, ¿Quién te creés que eres?"

"Más de lo que tú alguna vez serás" Fue la respuesta fria de Harry. El vió durante un segundo, un parpadeo de miedo a traves de los ojos de Draco Malfoy. Volvió su mirada a Crabe y a Goile. Los bufones de Malfoy también se habían quedado sin palabras, aunque al decir verdad, podia decirse que no saben haclar.. Desafió la posición de Malfoy. Malfoy no era nada. Solo tenía un nombre familiar temido, nada más que eso. 

Podría dejar a Malfoy en medio del Vestibulo, mudo. Pero una voz dentro de él, le insto que siguiera más allá. 

  "En caso de que se te haya olvidado" le dijo mientras caminaba más cerca de Draco "Algunas familias de magos son más buenas que otras. Afortunado que eres, ¿no? Si no fuera por eso, no podrías estar aquí "Hizo una pausa, y ladeó su cabeza hacía la izquierda " Por que tu no eres un buen mago, ¿no es así Draco?" Los estudiantes que se congregaron para mirar la comfrontación se quedaron callados esperando la contestación de Malfoy. 

La mandibula del rubio se apreto mientras brillaba malamente a Harry, su cútis pálido, se blanqueó más. 

"Por lo menos yo tengo familia" dijo después de un silencio largo. Su sonrisa maliciosa volvió de nuevo mientras los estudiantes murmuraban.

La mandibula de Harry se abrió después de un minuto, y una sonrisa pequeña se arrasto por su cara.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro sobre eso si yo fuera tu" Sus ojos brillaron perversamente "Tan fieles como ellos pueden ser, podían cambiar de lado de nuevo. A ya-sabes-quién no le agradaría, ¿no?

Malfoy no tenía una contestación para eso, y se quedó mirando a la figura de Harry que se marchaba hacía los calabazos.

Después de darse un largo baño, fue a la biblioteca de salaze y se puso en la primera estantería.

"Bien, supongo que antes de que se termine el curso, me habré leído todos estos libros "dijo Harry.

"¿¡Todos!? "Exclamó la serpiente.

"¡Claro! "Le dijo como si fuera la cosa más tonta del mundo "Empezaré por esta estantería, y me leeré de uno en uno los libros. Si.

Harry cogió el primer libro que había en la estantería al lado de la puerta, se sentó en la mesa que había en medio de la biblioteca y se puso a leer con un papel y un lapiz para hacerse un resumen mientras la serpiente daba vueltas por el habitáculo.

***

Snape se sentaba en uno de los dos sillones negros de cuero que tenía junto al hogar. Tenía en la mano una copa de coñac y su expresión facial era pensativa.

Se preguntaba lo que le había pasado al joven Potter, no por su cambio de look, no por como le había contestado en la clase, si no por la expresión apagada que tenía en su cara. Su cara, en años anteriores, mostraba alegría, júbilo. Ahora, a penas del principio, su cara no expresaba nada. Era sería y fría. Lo único que se podía haber a veces, era una mueca sadica que te podía dar miedo si iba sus propositos a ti.

Algo había pasado ese verano al "muchacho maravilla" para que ocurriese eso. Algo muy, muy malo. Algo que le gustaría averiguar, pero que le sería imposible.

"4"

"1"

"Harry, Harry

"mmm

"Harry, no llegarás al desayuno, ¡despierta!

"Ya voy, ya voy…

Cuando llegó al comedor, todos ya estaban comiendo. Entonces, se fijó que las caras de los Griffindor le miraban con aborrecimiento, los Slytherin con asco y los demás no le miraban. Harry miró a la pared donde venían los puntos de las casas, y se dio cuenta de por que. Snape le había quitado 100 puntos por su contestación en la clase.  Cuando se sentó, los Griffindors empezaron a hablar mal de él pero el pensó: Las personas como ellos no le importan, y sus insultos son sin valor. Ellos no valen nada ante sus ojos. Y con esos pensamientos, mientras los demás seguían hablando de él, empezó a desayunar con su serpiente. 

"Venga, Blackadder, supongo que tendrás habre" la serpiente se relamió con la lengua "Toma un poco de carne. Si…ya se que te gusta más la leche por que tienes más veneno, pero tienes que comer otras cosas"

"¡Jo!" –exclamo la serpiente. Pero en cuanto Harry dejó el trozo de pollo en el plato, la serpiente se lo zampó ante Harry.

"Y eso que no querías…" 

Sin darse cuenta, había estado dando un espectaculo grandioso. Todo la mesas le miraban asustados, excepto, sorprendentemente Slytherin, que le miraban curiosamente y miraban a Blackadder mientras se comía el trozo de pollo. Ignorandoles, terminó de desayunar,  y empezó a salir del comedor tranquilamente.

"¡Harry, Harry!" le llamaron dos voces aún en el comedor.

No tuvo más remedio que parar y volverse a ver a sus dos compañeros de casa.

"Harry "habló Hermione "¿por que nos ha estado evitando?

"¿yo?

"¡Si! "Habló Ron "¿y donde has dormido? En la habitación no estabas. Apenas hay una túnica y varios libros.

"Si estuve durmiendo. Únicamente me acosté más tarde.

"No es…

"Si es verdad. Ahora escuchadme. Siento decir esto, y se que lo sentiré a la larga, pero quiero que os apartéis de mí. No quiero que seáis heridos por mi culpa. "ésto último lo dijo más bajo "¿Me habéis entendido? No os acerquéis a mí ni a un metro. –dijo volviendo su voz de acero -Dejadme ser. Retiraros de mí. 

"Pero Harry…

"Ya no existe ningún Harry Potter "dijo alzando la voz llegando a un punto en el que casi lo gritaba. Todo el vestíbulo estaba callado "¡Harry Potter, no existe! Harry Potter ha muerto este verano. ¿Me habéis entendido? Os lo vuelvo a repetir ¡Apartaros de mí!

Y dicho esto, salió del comedor.

***

"No ha sido tan difícil "dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en unos de los primeros pupitres de la clase de transfiguraciones.

"No. ¿Te acuerdas de la cara que pusieron? Era para echar una foto "exclamo la serpiente.

"Si"

Al poco llegaron los demás de su casa y fueron a sentarse alejados de Harry. Después de lo que había dicho antes, más bien, de lo que había echo. Hermione parecía que había estado llorando, y la cara de Ron se veía que había intentado evitar que cayeran sus lágrimas. Alguien tenía que ser fuerte para Hermione.

"Bien, clase. Hoy dedicaremos la mitad de la hora, ha hacer un repaso de lo que estuvimos aprendiendo el año pasado, y el resto, a empezar a aprender transfiguración de animales en animales.

Empezaremos convirtiendo vuestro pupitre en un gato, cosa que el año pasado no logramos conseguir. ¡Ya!

Diciendo que incluso Hermione no podía trasfigurar la mesa más que añadiéndole unos bigotes y volviéndola negra, era decir todo.

Un gato salió rápidamente hacía donde estaba la profesora, y le maulló.

La maestra levantó la cabeza, nada sorprendida, dirigiendo la mirada a donde estaba Hermione, pero se sorprendió de que no era ella quien había trasfigurado el gato. 

"¿Quién a logrado trasfigurar el gato? "Pregunto mirando a la clase.

"Yo profesora "contesto una voz del final de la clase. "Lo siento. Se me escapó.

La maestra se impresionó al ver a Harry cogiendo al gato, llevándoselo a su sitió y volviendo a transfigurarlo en la mesa tan fácilmente.

"10 puntos para Griffindor, Sr. Potter 

Mc.Gonagall no era la única impresionada. Hermione le miraba, a través de sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, orgullosa de que lo hubiera logrado, pero también bastante extrañada. 


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo Quinto

Fue sorprendente el cambio que dio Harry. Los maestros se sorprendieron por que sus notas eran perfectas, sus informes impecables y sus exámenes inigualables. Incluso había superado a  Hermione Granger con bastante diferencia. Para los profesores, éste era un cambio para bien, no obstante se extrañaban que hubiese sido tan drástico, incluso para Dumbledore,  aunque éste, pensaba que el cambio no era para bien, si no para mal,  ya que se acordaba de cierto muchacho hace alrededor de medio siglo, que había echo lo mismo, aunque hubiese empezado a una edad más temprana. Y esa serpiente que se llevaba a todas partes… 

Ron y Hermione habían dejado de pretender hablar con él, por que siempre que lo intentaba, Harry hacía oidos sordos, o les contestaba friamente. Ambos muchachos querían superar ese dolor en el corazón que les daba el no poder hablar con su anterior amigo, pero les era imposible. Por más que lo intentaban, seguian recordando esos días en los que los tres se lo pasaban bien.

Snape había estado muy enfadado con esa clase, después de la discusión que había tenido con Potter clases atrás, y desde ese día, no hacía  más que atropellarle con preguntas a las que Harry correctamente, cosa que hacía que Snape se enfadara más. 

Pero una clase ocurrió lo peor.

"¡Potter!

"¿Si? "Dijo con tono aburrido.

"Saca ahora mismo esa asquerosa serpiente"

"¿Llamando asquerosa al símbolo de su casa, profesor? No pensé que viviría para oir eso. "pausa" Aunque dudo que sea posible sacar a mi serpiente, profesor. No quiere. –dijo algo frescamente. Haciendo aparentar que no pensaba sacar la serpiente de donde estaba.

"¿no es posible? Ya veo. Ahora veremos si no lo es"

Snape se acercó a la serpiente

"No la coja. "Ordenó Harry.

Snape no le hizo caso y separó al reptil de Harry.

"ARRRRRRRRGG!!!!!! –grito Snape.

Harry arrancó a la serpiente y la dejó en la mesa. Cogió su mochila, y sacó una redoma con un líquido azul. 

El cuerpo de Snape se estaba convulsionando fuertemente en el suelo. Harry puso en la boca de Snape la redoma, y le vertió la mitad del líquido azul. Lo que sobró  lo echó en el brazo del profesor, donde la Blackadder había dejado  su mordedura, y lo extendió.

Ninguno de la clase hablaba. Habían visto la cara de concentración, de rabia y de enfado de Harry. Y lo rápido que habían visto a Harry coger la serpiente, luego la redoma y  dársela a Snape.

Harry cogió su varita y transfiguró su mesa en una cama, donde coloco el cuerpo de Snape que había dejado de convulsionarse.

A los pocos segundos, el maestro abrió los ojos y miró a la clase con los ojos desorbitados.

"Está bien… –susurró Harry. Entonces cogió de nuevo su varita, y  dijo "Entorpezca"

Luego, con otro movimiento de varita, alzó a Snape de la cama mientras la serpiente se enrollaba de nuevo en el y ando por la clase.

"Bien, mientras yo voy a la enfermería –dijo con voz fría –vais a coger los ejercicios que hay encima del escritorio de Snape, y los vais hacer. No quiero… "dijo con voz firme que hizo a los alumnos temblar incluso a Malfoy y como que si alguien no hiciese lo que dijese, se las vería en problemas "…que cuando vuelva, os vea enredando y hablando a gritos. ¿Me habéis entendido?

"Si señor "la clase entera dijo sorprendiéndose que habían llamado a Harry 'señor'.

"Muy bien"

Harry salió de los calabazos transportando a un Snape inconsciente.

"¿Habéis visto a Potter? "Empezó Malfoy con una mirada perpleja  "su expresión era peor que la de Snape. Daba miedo. ¿Y la serpiente? Espero que  expulsen a Potter por tener una serpiente venenosa.

Y la clase empezó a hablar sobre Harry.

"¿Qué os he dicho?

La clase se quedó mortalmente callada a ver la expresión dura de Harry.

"Eso esta mejor. Más os vale que cuando vuelva os vea callados"

Y diciendo esto se marchó.

"2"

Una vez en la enfermería, Harry  le contó lo ocurrido a Pomfrey, diciéndole que ahora solo tenía que descansar un rato y diciéndole que le dijese que no bebiese durante dos semanas ni leche ni azúcar, por que si no, el poco veneno que quedase en su sangre, lo mataría y que soliese beber agua y sal para ayudar que el veneno rebajase de su sangre. La enfermera le dijo que se quedará hasta que se despertarse el profesor. Harry se sentó en una de las sillas al lado de la cama y empezó a hablar con la serpiente.

"Ya se que se lo tenía merecido por ser un imbecil, ¿pero por que le mordiste?"

"Pues por que quería apartarme de ti"

"Yo creía que no entendías el idioma de los humanos  "dijo sorprendido Harry.

"Ni lo entiendo. Pero mi instinto me dijo lo que quería hacer ese tipo. "dijo poniendo un mueca parecida de desprecio.

"mmm… "

Harry empezó a recordar cuando compró a Blackadder.

"FLASH BACK"

Harry salió de una tienda con un montón de libros que guardó en su mochila, y se dirigió hacía otra llamada "Dark pets" y con pequeñas letras rojas: "toda clase de animales oscuros ". En el escaparate se podían ver fotos mágicas de animales corriendo, asustando a gente, mordiendo y rompiendo cosas… Estos animales se vendían. En una de ellas, había un unicornio negro corriendo, que se paraba y se ponía de pie en sus dos patas traseras.

Harry, con la mochila en la mano, entró en la tienda. Un hombre de nariz grande, ojos pequeños y cejas pobladas, estaba detrás de un sucio mostrador.

"Buenas tardes –saludó -¿quería algo?

"Si –contestó Harry –me gustaría una serpiente.

"Una serpiente, ¿mmm? Acompáñame. No suelen venir a comprarlas, por lo que las tengo en otro cuarto.

El hombre se dirigió por detrás de unos estantes seguido por Harry. Entraron en un pequeño cuarto oscuro. El señor encendió las luces. La habitación estaba llena de pequeños estantes con recipientes de cristal, donde descansaban multitud de serpientes. 

"Aquí tiene toda clase de serpientes. Eche un vistazo. Tienen la información de cada una en una placa debajo de los acuarios. Si tiene alguna duda, me llama.

Harry empezó a buscar por todo el cuarto. Había serpientes pequeñas, grandes, verdes, azules, amarillentas…

"¿Ya ha elegido, señor?

"Si. Me gustaría esa –dijo señalando a una serpiente de un color negro que brillaba en destellos grises y dorados. El acuario de la serpiente era muy pequeño para su tamaño y estaba muy mal cuidada.

El hombre la acercó y la examinó.

"¿Esta usted seguro de en la que quiere? –dijo con una cara que decía que no le gustaba esa serpiente para nada.

"Si.

"Es una de las serpientes que viven más de 200años y es una de las más venenosas del mundo. Aunque su tamaño no aparente tal, sus colmillos contienen un veneno peor que el del "Basilisco". Si tocas el veneno, no pasa nada, pero hay de usted si te inca los dientes. Si no tienes el antídoto, morirías a los 15 segundos de la mordedura. Aunque su veneno es útil en pociones poderosas. ¿Aún esta seguro de comprarla? Yo le aconsejaría cualquiera de las de ese lado, con un vene…

"Se lo he dicho una vez. No se lo vuelvo a repetir. Deseo esa serpiente"

"Por supuesto, señor" dijo rapidamente

El tendero cogió el recipiente donde se encontraba la serpiente y la dejo en el mostrador.

"¿Qué come? "Preguntó Harry.

"Como de todo. ¿Vas a Howarts?"

"No le importa 

"Cualquier comida vale, aunque lo mejor, para que el veneno no sea tan fuerte, sea darle agua con sal, y nunca darle leche con azúcar por que su veneno se volvería más fuerte, y mataría a la persona entre los 7 y 10 segundos después de ser mordida. También, le debe dar algo sólido como carne, pero nunca le dé hortalizas, las detesta. Espere un minuto.

El hombre salió del mostrador y vino al poco con un libro.

"Aquí viene como cuidar éste tipo de serpientes. Es un tomo muy viejo, por que no suelo vender estas serpientes. Ésta esta aquí de casualidad. No necesita mucho cuidado, pero esta serpiente es aburrida. No se mueve nada. 

La serpiente miraba escrutadora mente a Harry, y éste se agacho para estar a su altura.

"¿Cómo te llamas? –siseo Harry.

La serpiente le miró perpleja. Un gesto que solo podía ver un _parseltongue._

"¿Puedes hablar conmigo? Nadie ha hablado conmigo desde que el jóven "Tom Riddle" estuvo aquí. Eso hace ya  más de 20 años. Vino aquí y me observo, pero eligió a esa estupida de "Nagini".

"Tom Riddle está muerto. Ahora vas a ser mi serpiente.

"¿En serio? Nadie me ha querido nunca comprar. He visto cada generación de serpientes pasar ante mis ojos y yo aún sigo aquí. Parece ser que no les gusto. Será por ser muy venenosa.

"Bien, pues a mi me pareces que eres la mejor serpiente de éstas horripilantes e inservibles. Ahora pagaré por ti, y te vendrás conmigo.

"¡Vale! –dijo la serpiente ilusionada.

Harry levantó la cabeza para pedirle que le diese el precio. El tendero le estaba mirando entre curioso y miedoso.

"¿Tom Riddle? –tartamudeo nerviosamente –Yo pensé...

"¿Tom Riddle? –preguntó Harry pasmado. Ni que me pareciese a él en algo. Bueno, si me parezco en…no viene a cuento –Perdone, pero Tom Riddle esta muerto y ha resurgido como Voldemort. Dudo que tenga un cuerpo de un adolescente cualquiera.

"Si –si" si usted no es Tom Riddle, ¿quién eres?

"No es de su incumbencia –dijo con voz fría y cortante "¿cuánto es por ella?

"…Eh…son 135 galeones. ¿Quiere el recipiente?

Harry se volvió a la serpiente.

"¿Quieres seguir viviendo en esa caja?

"¡No! –Exclamo siseante la serpiente –Odio esa caja. Además, en cuanto nos instalemos donde valla a vivir, no me voy a alejar de ti ninguno momento. Soy una serpiente protectora. Por eso, dormiré contigo. No en una sucia caja.

"Me gustas –dijo Harry.

"Gracias –dijo con cierto tono de arrogancía que hizo a Harry reír.

El muchacho se volvió al tendero que aún le miraba con miedo.

"No, no quiero el acuario –Harry dejó el correspondiente dinero en el mostrador. Entonces, la serpiente se deslizo por su cuerpo, y enroscó la mitad de su alargado organismo alrededor de la cintura de Harry, y pasó por su espalda para dejar apoyada su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, haciendo que éste, estubiera tapado por la cintura, espalda y cuello. "Muchas gracias y buenas tardes.

"Las gracias a usted.

Y Harry salió de la tienda.

"No me has dicho como te llamas –dijo Harry mientras paseaba hasta su habitación de la posada. 

"No tengo nombre. Me debes poner uno.

Harry pensó un poco.

"¿Te gustaría el nombre de "_Blackadder"_?

"Blackadder –siseo la serpiente para ver si sonaba bien – Me gusta.

"Eso es entonces. Te llamaré _Blackadder._

De allí marcharon a su habitación en la mesón del callejón Knocktrum.

Ambos no se dieron cuenta de que la gente del callejo Knocktrum se les quedaba mirando y se apartaban al oir el siseo, ni tampoco se dieron cuenta de que un hombre alto y delgado, con una túnica negra con la capucha puesta, les observaba interesadamente.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Un ruido sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos. La enfermera acaba de entrar en la enfermería.

"Harry, como creo que el profesor Snape va a tardar en levantarse, sería mejor que fueses a tu clase y les digas que sigan haciendo lo que estabais haciendo antes de lo ocurrido. Si no estabais haciendo nada, os…

"No se preocupe, Sr. Pomfrey, estábamos haciendo un test evaluativo. Seguiremos con él.

"Bien, Harry. Cuando acabes las clases de la mañana, te pasas por aquí para que le cuentes lo ocurrido al profesor.

"Si, señora.

Cuando Harry entró en clase, todos estaban sentados con sus exámenes ya acabados, encima de las mesas.

"Parece que os habéis comportado bien. –la clase no dijo nada, solo miraban a Harry –Bien. Según tengo entendido, Snape…"puso cara de asco" pensaba hacer varías pociones para recordar. Y ya que están en la pizarra, sería bueno que empecéis a hacerlas mientras yo hago el test –la clase se quedó inmóvil –Venga, ¿a que esperáis? ¿No estaréis esperando a que la haga yo? ¿Sabéis donde están los ingredientes, no? ¿O sois tan entupidos que hace falta traéroslos? –dijo con voz fría y burlona. Los alumnos seguían contemplándolo como si le tuvieran miedo –Uff…he dado en el clavo, sois idiotas –sorprendentemente la clase no dijo nada contra Harry y éste se empezaba a enfurecerse –bien…"dijo con voz suave "¡¡a que estáis esperando!! –Rugió "¡¡levantaros y coger vuestros ingredientes ¡¡ahora!!!!

Los estudiantes parecían salir de su letargo, y se levantaron rápidamente a coger sus ingredientes y hacer sus respectivas pociones.

La clase terminó sin que nadie explotase nada.

"3"

"Oh, Sr. Potter, veo que ha regresado.  El profesor Snape acaba de despertarse y quiere saber que ocurrió…Aunque no sería bueno que llevases la serpiente contigo"

"No se preocupe, Señora Pomfrey. No creo que le importe –dijo con voz monótona.

Harry entró a la enfermería, y fue a encontrarse con un Snape enfurecido.

"¡¡Potter!! –Gruñó – ¡Le dijiste a la serpiente que me mordiera!

"¿Yo? No, profesor. Esta usted equivocado. "Puso cara de desprecio "Yo no le dije a la serpiente que le mordiera, al revés, le dije a usted que se apartase para que ella no le mordiera. No es de mi responsabilidad que no hiciese caso a mi consejo. Es más –dijo mientras su cara se contorsionaba en una sonrisa sádica –debería estar besando el dobladillo de mi túnica. Después de todo, yo le salve la vida. Hay quien no tendría tanta misericordía al no seguir una orden, ¿cierto? En estos momentos, si no hubiera sido por mis rápidos movimientos y mi capacidad preparatoria, ahora mismo estaría muerto. ¿No es así, profesor?

Snape se había quedado en blanco, y no supo que decir, más que una de las cosas que sabía que le iba a herir a Potter. Pero no le podía dejar con la satisfacción de que le ganase una batalla verbal. Algo infantil, la verdad sea dicha.

"OH, si, Potter. Ahora mismo estaría tranquilamente con tus despreciables padres…"

"¡ohhh!, ¡que dolor de cabeza! "Exclamo Snape. "¿Qué ha pasado?

"No tengo ni la menor idea  "dijo la enfermera "solo sé, que el Sr. Potter salió andando con una cara satisfecha de si mismo. Y al entrar aquí, vi que estaba en el suelo teniendo espasmos.

Entonces Severus recordó.

"mmm…Me acuerdo que hice que se Potter se enfadase y…

"Que infantil, Severus…

"Cállate. Y que sin darme cuenta, vi todo amarillo. ¡Si! Potter me ha mandado un maleficio –ahora fue él que puso cara satisfactoria –No se puede agredir a un profesor. Una de las normas principales de Howarts. Ahora tengo a Potter en el bote para expulsarlo. 

"Por favor, Severus. Eso si que es infantil. Además, no hay evidencia de que te hubiese hechizado.

Snape pensó un poco, y llegó a la conclusión de que no podía hacer nada.

Sus amigos…, sus amigos no opinaban después de la casualidad del comedor, pero habían intentado averiguar el que había ocurrido en verano para que se volviese tan frío y distante, y por que había volcado todo su tiempo en sacar buenas notas. También preguntaron a la Sr. Pince, si le habían visto venir a la biblioteca, ya que sus trabajos e informes tenían la longitud adecuada, pero tenía muchísima  información resumida, de la que no se podía encontrar en la biblioteca para los estudiantes. Ésta les dijo que Harry Potter no había pisado la biblioteca en todo el curso.

Aunque lo que más extraño a toda la escuela, fue su renuncia a jugar al Quiddiht. 

"Buenos días, Sr. Potter. ¿A que se debe su visita? –dijo sonriendo la profesora.

"Buenos días, profesora. Mi visita se debe a que quiero renunciar a Quiddiht, al menos durante este año.

Las fracciones, siempre serenas, de la cara de la profesora, se contorsionaron de susto.

"¡¿Qué?!

"¿Lo tengo que volver a repetir, profesora? –dijo con una cara impasible, aunque por dentro se reía de gusto.

"No, no hace falta Sr. Potter. ¿Por qué se debe su renuncia?

"Simplemente por que me quiero inclinar más a mis estudios. He estado cinco años sin pegar ni golpe, y  ahora, con eso de que Voldemort está alcanzando un poder mayor, me gustaría ser un buen auror, y para eso, tengo que tener unas calificaciones decentes. Después de todo, volar en escoba, no va a servir para luchar la guerra contra Voldemort.

Y la profesora le había creido. Menudo Slytherin. No había dejado el Quiddiht no por ponerse a estudiar y sacar buenas notas para ser auror. Si no por que no quería perder el tiempo en el que podía estar estudiando artes oscuras, jugando a  un juego tonto del que no iba a sacarle partido…por ahora. Además, lo que le había ocurrido en verano, le impedía montar en escoba muy bien. Claro está, que no se iba a enterar nadie.

*FLASH BACK* 

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor y mordió su labio cuando su tío empujó sus manos hacia la estufa sin permitirle moverlas. Tomó todo lo que él tenía en su cuerpo para  impedir gritar en la agonía. Vernon permitió soltar las manos de Harry cuando él comprendió que su sobrino no iba a ceder y no iba a gritar. El jóven muchacho, sacó sus manos rapidamente y salió a la cocina a hacer la cena aún con sus manos llenas de ampoyas. 

Harry barrió la cocina y se quedó fuera de la vista de Vernon. Harry estuvo hasta las 11 de la noche haciendo los pequeños quehaceres que él repitió todas las noches. La única hora donde él no tenía nada que hacer,  era la hora antes y después de que Vernos venía a casa. Su tío siempre podría pensar en algo para que el tuviese que hacer después de que él se había cambiado, tomado una ducha y ver la television durante un largo tiempo. Harry se pasó esas dos horas  consiguiendo hacer la tarea que tenía. Hedwig gritó a él a exactamente 1 de la mañana y Harry miró su reloj. Él sonrió a Hedwig y le dio un beso manso en la  cabeza. Guardó sus cosas y apagó la luz. El sueño era la parte mejor del día porque el soñaba con Hogwarts y lo que sería salir de alli ahora mismo. Aunque esos sueños siempre se volvian pesadillas. Él siempre se despertó por las pesadillas, pero por lo menos ellos trataban sobre la magia, no sobre los Durleys, sino…

"Levantate muchacho

Un grito había sonado en la casa de los Dursley, proveniente de la pequeñas habitación de dicha casa.

"¡Niño idiota!  Siempre despertandonos por las noches. Se ve que no te llevas nunca lo merecido.

Vernon cogió a Harry por el cuello, lo elevó, y lo tiró al otro lado de la habitación, haciendo que el pequeño cuerpo del chico, estrellase contra la pared.

"¡oh, no! Otra vez no –penso Harry.

Su tió se acercó a él, y le bajo los pantalones y los calzoncillos, y todo el horror que  había pasado a lo largo del verano,  volvió a repetirse.

*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*

"4"

Harry había estado leyendo cada libro de 'Saleze', y apenas le quedaban ya libros para leer. Había aprendido  a dominar la magia  perfectamente sin varita. Se había enterado de que ningún mago normal podía hacer magia sin varita a no ser que fuera cuando estaban enfadados. Las personas que habían logrado hacer magia sin varita, unicamente pudieron hacer un simple hechizo de levitación, pero Harry, con el apoyo de todos los libros, había conseguido hacer magia oscura con solo pensarlo, e incluso había logrado sin incluso pensarlo. Si necesitaba una pluma, ésta aparecia al segundo a su lado. Claro está que no había enseñado eso todabía en público, solo estaba esperando hacerlo cuando se uniera a las clases de duelo, y fuese a combatir con Snape y solo enseñaría un poco de su poder.

De lo que se sorprendió Harry, era de lo que había debajo de la  biblioteca. Había una sala bajo el suelo igual de grande que todo el salón de la parte de arriba. Unicamente éra diferente por que se dividia en dos partes por una pared.

En una de las partes, había un objeto redondo con una lente orientada hacía el medio del habitacula. Estaba encima de una especie de trípode como el de las cámaras muggles. La primera vez que había entrado en esa sala, casi se mata. Del objeto ese, había salido una luz roja directamente a él, y si no se llega a agachar y salir corriendo de allí, hubiera recibido una fuerte maldición. Al tiempo adivinó que ese objeto servía de entrenar. Te mandaba toda clase de hechizos y maldiciones, desde hechizos de levitación, hasta maldiciones imperdonables. Incluso proyectaba animales peligrosos para convatir con ellos.

Pero lo más sorprendente no era esa sala, si no la otra. También se dividia en dos partes. Una de las partes era mucho más pequeña que la otra, y había aparatos muggles de musculación, con una sauna y otros tantos. En la otra, también había otro aparato como el de la sala anterior, excepto que no era de maldiciones, si no de pelea. Ese aparato, proyectaba a un hombre y te enseñaba aprender las ténicas del karate muggles. Cuando aprendías suficiente, aparecióna cinco o seis hombres más, y empezaban a pelear contra él. Para ser una proyeccion, te hacías daño con ellos cuando les daba. Eso era los sorprende, que siendo una sala de  Slytherin, hubiese objetos muggles.

Pues eso, que llegó Navidad, y Harry había aprendido de todo. Había sacado musculos y había aprendido a defenderse con magia y sin ella. Hubo rumores sobre Harry y lo que hacía en sus tiempo libre por que nadie el veía. Los de Griffindor le ponían mala cara por haberse quitado del equipo aunque fuera temporalmente.

La escuela aún se le quedaba mirando cuando le veían pasar. La razón era por sus ojos. Sus antes enigmaticos ojos verdes, eran purpuras agatados, y a la gente le estrañaba, hasta había algunos que le habían preguntado a sus profesores por que los tenía de ese color y se habían vuelto como los de los gatos. 

Algunos Slytherin habían empezado a hablar con él por que había cambiado su forma de ser y era más discreta. Eran los que necesitaban ayuda en sus estudios y eran demasiado orgullosos para pedirselos a los Ravenclaw. "Deberían estar avergonzados de perdirserlo a un Griffindor" pensaba Harry "pero claro, no soy cualquier Griffindor".

**Draco**

"No se que le está ocurriendo a Potter. Hace poco mandé una carta a mi padre de que Potter se había vuelto más oscuro, frio y distante. De que había dejado el Quiddicth, y había dejado de ir con la Sangre Sucia y el Pobretón diciendoles para que les dejase en paz nombrando algo que le había pasado en verano. También le había contado la forma que le había contestado en algunas de sus luchas y que daba miedo mirarle. Le contaba además, que sus notas de clases eran mejor que las de Granger, y que desaparecía todo su tiempo libre y que no se le veía por ningun lado.

Padre me contesto que intentase ser civil con él, y aún más, que intentase ser socio. Me dijo que le informase todas las semanas sobre Harry, por que él y Voldermort estaban pensado en algo, algo gordo.

Hablando de otras cosas, mi padre no me quiere dar la marca hasta el próximo año. Estoy enfadado. Ya se que ha ningun otro se lo han dado todabía pero yo quería ser el primero. 

"¿El primero de que, Draco?" dijo una vocecita en su interior "No te mientas a ti mismo. Sabes muy bien que no quieres tenerla.

"Lo se, lo se. Pero no tengo otro remedio. Ya me gustaría tenerlo…"

**Snape**

"Polvo de Bicornio, ojo de triton…Me lo sigo sin creer"

Potter, Potter, Potter. ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? De ser un desastre en pociones, has llegado ha estar en lo más alto de la clase. Incluso has superado a Granger y a Draco. Fue una sorpresa, que separandote de toda la clase para que no copiase, sacaras la nota más alta. Había estado equivocado. Me has demostrado que estos últimos cinco años has estado fingiendo y haciendo el vago. Pero la verdad, es que no se si prefirira que lo siguieses haciendo  o que te quedases tal y como estás. Antes siempre tenía palabras con las que bombardearte, y podía ver tus hermosos ojos verdes chispeando de furia "¿Bonitos? ¿Dije bonitos?va…". Ahora, haces todo bien, y cualquier comentarió que hago, lo devuelves serenamente. Y esa voz gélida y distante, que acompañando a tus ojos frios me hace retroceder. Nunca pense en decir esto, pero tengo miedo de ti. No es miedo de lo que me puedas hacer, si no miedo de lo que puedas llegar hacerte tu. Lo veo en tus ojos cuando crees que nadie te está mirando. Cuando bajas tus defensas. Veo al chico que se está escondiendo en una realidad que ha creado, olvidando todo lo que era. Veo a ún chico solo que quiere proteger a todos. Pero por fuera, por fuera es una solida mascará muy dificil de pasar a través de ella. Yo, que tengo años de esperiencia, no he podido atravesarla más que en sus momentos de debilidad, y aún así, es poco lo que se puede observar.

Tengo la misma opinion que nuestro director. Este cambio es para mal, muy para mal. Nadie te ve en los ratos libres y no te relacionas con nadie. Has dejado el Quiddicth, un deporte que te hacía sentir libre, que te aclaraba las ideas, tranquilamente lo dejaste junto a tu puesto de capitán. Mc. Gonagall dijo que solo era temporalmente, pero dudo que vuelvas de nuevo.

Las personas han empezado a separar de ti. Tampoco te vemos mucho, pero cuando apareces por los pasillos para ir a las clases, ellos se alejan. Tus dos ex –compiches, la granger y el Weasley

Te pareces muy poco a tu padre, Harry. Odio admitirlo, pero me he vuelto a equivocar. Eres muy diferente a él. No solo en la forma de ser, si no en la apariencia, que era lo que más me llevaba a odiarte. Ahora, de alguna forma, tus ojos verdes que provenían de tu madre, se han vuelto purpuras, un fenomeno muy estraño en la magia. Tu cuerpo antes delgado, sigue siendolo, pero está lleno de musculos. No se como lo consigues si no te mueves nada. O por lo menos nosotros no te vemos hacer nada para conseguir semejante figura.

Tu valentía sigues teniendola, pero hay algo que he encontrado en ti, y es que eres un auténtico Slytherin. Dumbledore me confirmó lo que había dicho, diciendome que hubieras sido un Slytherin si no fueras tan terco, rasgo de un Griffindor. Pero bajando más en ti, encuentras a una persona de mi propia casa, una persona que se esconde detrás de su propia mascara escondiendo a un niño miserable. 

No se que te ocurrió éste verano, pero me gustaría averiguarlo…

************

************

Lo siento!!! Se me coló el capitulo repetido ^^ Aquí lo teneís. Espero vuestras opioniones!! Haber si me dejaís más reviews, que lo he alargado muchiiiisimo.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo Sexto

  Los cuchicheos se oían  a través de la música, mientras las parejas que bailaban, ahora torpemente, se quedaban observando al muchacho que acaba de entrar.

  Dumbledore - con la excusa de que Voldermort había vuelto- para alegrar los días un poco, había decidido hacer dos bailes en uno. Era algo nuevo, por que no hacía falta que llevasen túnicas de mago, podían ir en ropa muggles, pero lo divertido era que era un baile de disfraces. Podías ir de muggles, que valía como un disfraz, o de cualquier otra cosa: como un monstruo, un hada, o lo que sea.

Acaba de entrar en el gran salón un muchacho, o más bien, a simple vista, un hombre. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones de cuero negro muy ceñidos a los muslos  (Ya sabéis, de esos de los que se le notan muy bien las partes ^^) y unas botas negras de alto hasta la rodilla, de esas que llevan cordones y tiras con hebillas. Normalmente, esta clase de pantalones no quedan muy bien por ser tan ceñidos, pero para este muchacho, los pantalones le quedaban maravillosamente, ya que sus músculos estaban muy bien proporcionados, sin pizca de grasa, y tenían una forma perfecta. De parte de arriba, llevaba un camiseta de redilla negra (no se si sabéis de cuales hablo. Son esas que no son camisetas, que es una red en forma de camiseta que se ciñe un poco al cuerpo) que dejaba ver todo su torso de un pálido atractivo, al que lo aumentaba su vientre plano y sus músculos. En su espalda, se podía ver tatuada una varita que tenía entrelazada dos cobras, una mirando a cada lado. Y como no, su serpiente, _Blackadder, _que estaba enrollada a su cintura, y su cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

Harry, (el muchacho del cual estamos hablando) se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en una de las sillas después de haber cogido un vaso de alguna bebida refrescante. Se quedó mirando a la gente que no paraba de verle y de darle miradas apreciativas. A Harry no le gustó, y les miró tan fríamente, que al instante volvieron a bailar. Luego siguió mirando a los disfraces de los alumnos. Habían monstruos horripilantes (la mayoría de los chicos) y hadas (la mayoría de las chicas). Había también excepciones, como la de Malfoy y otros cuantos Slytherins, que iban con túnicas de magos muy buenas, negándose a disfrazarse de muggles. Mc.Gonagall, estaba llevando unas orejas de conejo y una especie de túnica llena de pelos. Flitwick estaba disfrazado de un elfo y Dumbledore llevaba su túnica usual, con la excepción que la llevaba llena de envoltorios de chocolates y gominolas. En fin, los profesores estaban extravagantes, pero alegres. ¿Todos? ¡Dios! ¿No me digas que ése es Snape.

Snape se sentaba en una de las sillas del final del salón, con una cara aburrida y amargada. Pero no era eso por lo que se le quedó mirando, sino de lo que iba disfrazado. ¡Iba disfrazado de muggle! Pero tampoco era eso los sorprendentes. Era la ropa que llevaba. Se notaba que le habían obligado a ponerse eso, por que de ninguna manera se hubiera puesto eso por que él quería. Dumbledore seguramente se lo había comprado.

¡No te muevas! ¡Wow!

Snape llevaba unos pantalones de cuero (ooohh, se le notaba tan bien sus partes como a Harry) muy parecidos a los de Harry al igual que las botas. Llevaba también una camisa sin mangas y muy ceñida que dejaba ver una piel pálida muy parecida a la de Harry, y no solo era eso lo que dejaba ver, sino unos músculos en los brazos muy bien definidos, y al ser ceñida, un vientre liso, que a través de ella, se podían distinguir algunos músculos. También llevaba una capa negra por fuera y roja por dentro que en ese momento se había quitado,  y en su espalda, tenía un dibujo de una serpiente. Su pelo estaba limpio y brillante, y estaba recogido hacía atrás en una cola de caballo atada por un lazo plata, y unos mechones caían sobre su pálido rostro. 

Snape parecía darse cuenta de que era observado, por que al poco se encontró con unos ojos púrpuras. Se sostuvieron la mirada durante un largo rato. Cada uno evaluando al otro. Harry se lamió los labios secos mientras se seguían mirando. Snape, sorprendemente, bajo la mirada. Si no fuera por que el salón estaba demasiado oscuro, Harry se habría dado cuenta de que las mejillas del profesor, tenían un tinte rojizo.

A lo largo de la noche, a Harry le había pedio bastantes bailes, los que había rechazado todos. Mientras tanto, miraba a Ron y a Hermione, que bailaban muy pegados uno al otro, muy enamorados. Se alegraba por ellos. Por lo menos se tendrían el uno al otro cuando la guerra llegase a Howarts.

"2"

Cuando se cansó de estar como la gente se divertía, salió a los terrenos y fue a un árbol que había frente al lago. Alguien estaba llorando. Se acercó al lugar donde provenían los llantos.

-¿Neville? ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Ha-Harry –dijo moviéndose un poco más para atrás.

-No te preocupes no te voy a hacer nada –dijo al muchacho que le miraba inciertamente. –Dime, ¿qué pasa?

-Na-nada, no me pasa nada –le contestó rápidamente.

-Entonces ¿por qué lloras? Ya se que he estado muy distante con todos, pero no es por que no quiera estar con vosotros. Dime que te pasa y si puedo te ayudo.

-¿por qué ya no nos hablas? –le pregunto evadiendo la pregunta

-Eso es una historia muy larga, Neville. Algún día –dijo suspirando –lo comprenderéis. Y no evites la pregunta.

Neville le miraba nervioso, pero la seguridad que radiaba el aura de Harry le hizo hablar.

-Es -Es Malfoy. Siempre es Malfoy. Me lo encontré antes de bajar y me hechizó. No pude defenderme. Soy un fracaso. Siempre que me ve me manda un maleficio. ¡Me odio!

-Eh, Neville. ¿No te acuerdas lo que pasó el año pasado? ¿No te acuerdas de cómo me ganaste a un duelo? A mi todo el mundo me ganaba pero seguí asistiendo a la clase. Es extraño como ¡El-Gran-Harry Potter! ¡El-niño-que vivió! No pudiese defenderse. Se como te sientes.

-No eres el único que se avergonzaría. Yo, que era hijo de uno de los mejores aurores, no puedo hacer ningún hechizo. Es humillante.

Estuvieron durante un tiempo en silencio mientras Harry cavilaba lo que podía hacer. Entonces se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

-¡Eh Neville! Se me ha ocurrido una cosa con la que vas a poder ganar a Malfoy tranquilamente. –el muchacho le miró con los ojos anchos –En serio. Siempre y cuando te atrevas a sufrir un poco y gastar más tiempo fuera de tus amigos. Y claro está, que no se lo digas a nadie.

Longbotton no se podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo Harry.

-¿Qué clase de sufrimiento, Harry? –dijo asustado

-Nada malo. Simplemente que va a ser duro y que tendrás que aguantar. Claro está si quieres… 

-¿Y podría ganar a Malfoy? ¿Podría devolverle todo lo que me ha hecho? –dijo algo más entusiasmado.

-¡Si! Todo lo que quisieses y más. Dime Neville, ¿Qué piensas?

El chico regordete se lo pensó. Sería una oportunidad de oro.

-Si, ¡lo haré!

-Muy bien dicho, Neville. –dijo sonriéndole un poco. Hace mucho que no lo hacía y había perdido la costumbre.

-Pero Harry, ¿qué voy a hacer para poder vencer a Malfoy? Hay que saber mucho para ganarle, por que él debe saber muchas maldiciones. Seguro por que su padre se lo enseña.

-Tú no te preocupes. Déjamelo a mi, ¿vale?

-…Si.

-Bien, lo primero de todo, no le digas a nadie lo que vamos a hacer. Por que no solo vas a aprender a defenderte, te voy a ayudar con los estudios. Claro, si quieres.

-¿por qué haces esto, Harry?

Harry se mantuvo callado.

-Si no quieres no me conte…

-No, no es eso. Simplemente creo que es por que te lo mereces, bueno y Malfoy también –dijo sonriendo un poco al muchacho –pero no se porque. 

-Ya se, me tienes la…

-No, no te tengo lástima. Se como se siente el que la gente te tenga lástima y no gusta para nada. Digamos que simplemente quiero ayudar, ¿bien?

-Si.

-De acuerdo. Queda una semana para que terminen las fiestas de Navidad. Tiempo suficiente para que puedas ganar a Malfoy. Lo que tiene Malfoy son simplemente apariencias y un nombre familiar prestigioso, pero nada de ello le va a servir en nuestra primera clase de duelo después de Navidad.

-¿Nuestra? Yo creía que te habías desapuntado.

-No, simplemente tenía cosas que hacer antes de apuntarme a las clases. Además, desafié un duelo a Snape.

-¡¿A Snape?!

-Si. No te preocupes, lo voy a ganar de sobra.

-No, no le ganarás –dijo una voz por su parte de atrás.

Era Blackadder, que había ido a darse una vuelta mientras hablaba con Longbotton. Harry le cogió y se la enseñó a Neville, quien retrocedió.

-No te preocupes, no hace nada si no corro peligro, como pasó con Snape. Neville, te presento a Blackadder. Es una serpiente muy lista, y puede notar los sentimientos de otras personas para avisarte.

Neville acercó su mano temblorosamente y acaricio a la serpiente que se unió al toque.

-Bueno, hablemos de lo que vamos a hacer. Mañana te quiero levantado a las 5 de la mañana, y esperándome en la puerta de Griffindor. Te pasaré a recoger. Tráete tus útiles de baño, una camiseta y un pantalón corto y un chándal también. Y claro, acuérdate de los libros y la varita.

-¿¡A las cinco?!

-¡Claro! ¿Quieres vencer a Malfoy, o no? Pues tendremos que hacer algo con tu cuerpo para que puedas moverte con agilidad. Y no tenemos mucho tiempo. No te preocupes, tengo un método muy infalible para ayudarte.

El chico estaba asustado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con mi cuerpo? No puedo moverme por que estoy gordo –dijo apenado

-Eso es lo que quiero decir Neville. En esta semana vas a tener un cuerpo como el mío, siempre y cuando te esfuerces. Lo que yo tengo no es gracias a lo que vas a hacer tú. Yo me lo he currado. Pero descubrí un método muy bueno… ya te lo contaré mañana que se hace tarde, ¿vale?

-Si.

-Acuérdate, a las cinco. Y no se lo digas a nadie–dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba con su serpiente a la espalda. 

"3"

  "AHHHHHH!!!!!"

  "¡Despierta Harry, despierta!

El muchacho moreno se incorporaba jadeando fuertemente.

"Odio las pesadillas. De verdad que las odio"

"Lo se Harry"

"¡Que vas a saber tú!"

La serpiente le miró con los ojos anchos.

"Lo siento. Ya sabes como me pongo cuando me levanto por culpa de las pesadillas"

"No pasa nada "

Después de haberse duchado y vestido cogió a la serpiente y fueron al  habitáculo que había debajo de la biblioteca.

"¿Otra vez a entrenar, Harry? Si son las cuatro de la mañana"

"No importa. Pienso ganar a Snape y pienso dejarlo en ridículo"

"¿Por qué, Harry? Pensaba que tenías ciertos sentimientos hacía él "Le contestó la serpiente con una sonrisa picará

"¿Yo sentimientos hacía ese bastardo? "Puso cara de desprecio.

"Si, ese bastardo que iba en la fiesta con unos pantalones muy…"

"…muy ajustados, y de cuero. Unos músculos bien formados…"

La serpiente le miraba con una sonrisa muy rara

"¡Que!" exclamó Harry.

"Te has fijado en lo que has dicho, ¿no?"

"¿Qué? No. Ha sido un lapsus "dijo rápidamente Harry "Además… no puedo atraerme por nadie, por que cualquiera que me atraiga…Bueno, además, ¿cómo se iba a gustar él con alguien tan…tan sucio y usado como yo? ¿Di? No creo que quisiera a alguien como yo. –dijo amargamente

"Harry…"

"Déjalo. Quédate aquí que voy a entrenar algunas maldiciones muy buenas. ¿Sabes que éstas no son maldiciones oscuras, por que nadie las conoce? Si las supiesen, se clasificarían enseguida por ilegales. Pienso darle cada una de las que me sé, y además alguna que otra oscura también.

"Pero Harry, saltará la alarma "

"No, por que mi varita tiene un hechizo para que no sepan lo que estoy mandando. Yo creo que los únicos que lo saben son los mortifagos, y claro está, Voldemort."

"En ese caso, hazle papilla. Pero ten cuidado, no estropees sus músculos"

"Ni se me va a ocurrir toca… ¡Cállate!"

La serpiente había empezado a reírse.

"Acuérdate de que tienes que ir a buscar a Neville"

"Si. Pero me iré por el hogar.

……………….

……………….

……………….

"Bien Neville, ¿llevas todo?"

"si"

"Pues ven. ¿Sabes utilizar los polvos flu, no? Pues solo tienes que decir 'Saleze', y llegaras allí.

"¡Saleze!"

"Saleze"

"WOW "exclamó Neville 

"Bien Neville" 

Después de contarle y enseñarle todo lo que había, fueron a  la biblioteca. Neville no se involucró demasiado en como había conseguido ese lugar.

"Lo primero que tienes que hacer, es leerte todos los hechizos y maldiciones que hay allí, y comprenderlas completamente. Te dejaré durante media hora. Después de pasado este tiempo, me consultarás tus dudas y empezaré a enseñarte los hechizos. No te avergüences ni tengas miedo de decirme que no entiendes o que te has quedado con preguntas ¿De acuerdo?

"Si" dijo con un cuchicheo.

"Ya se que va a ser difícil, pero te prometo que antes de que terminen las fiestas de Navidad, vas a ser un autentico duelista. E incluso vas a sacar mejores notas que Granger. 

…………

…………

Fue difícil enseñar las maldiciones y hechizos ese día. Estuvieron hasta las nueve resolviendo dudas y haciendo cuestiones haciendo que Neville se enterase de todo. Había sido algo difícil al principio de que Neville perdiese la vergüenza, pero parecía que se iba soltando.

"Bien, va muy bien por ahora. Toma esta redoma y junto lo que hay dentro con lo que bebas del desayuno. Te

Ayudará a que despejes tu mente y te concentres mejor. También va a sacar todos los poderes que tienes dentro y que te dan miedo a sacarlos. No es una invención mía, pero está mejorada a su alto nivel. Normalmente esta poción solo te ayudaría quitar el nerviosismo, pero ésta te va a ayudar a que en una semana seas un mago muy competente. "

"Gracias Harry"

"No pasa nada. Y ahora, ¿vamos a desayunar? Ya se que podíamos hacerlo aquí, pero te conviene despejarte un poco.

Harry levantó su vara y le mandó un hechizo.

"Este era un hechizo para que nada de lo que  has visto puedas decirlo a nadie. Es un hechizo que solo puede quitarlo el mago que lo ha realizado. Es muy fuerte, e imposible de romper.

…………

…………

…………

"Neville, ¿dónde estabas? "Preguntaron los chicos de Griffindor.

"…ehh… "inventa una excusa, rápido. Harry está detrás y no está ayudando nada "…me desperté temprano y me encontré a Harry mirando por la ventana. Como ninguno de los dos podíamos volver a dormir, pues fuimos a dar una vuelta por los terrenos.

"Ahhh….Nos diste un susto cuando no vimos que estabas en la cama y sobre todo cuando no te vimos en la fiesta" dijo Dean

"Lo siento "dijo tímidamente, aunque no era eso lo que pensaba por dentro.

"No importa. Venga, siéntate a desayunar"

Ninguno de los chicos había apartado de la vista de Harry a Neville, pues se extrañaban de éste primero

 Hubiese hablado con el otro chico tímido, pero no comentaron nada.

Cuando Harry terminó de desayunar, salio del comedor, y esperó a Neville en la entrada. Al poco llegó y marcharon de nuevo a "Saleze".

"Bien, todo lo que hemos estado leyendo antes, tienes que aprender a hacerlo, por lo que empezaremos por hechizo de levitación doble de impulsión. ¿Me puedes decir que es eso, Sr. Longbotton?

El chico moreno hizo un esfuerzo y pasado alrededor de un minuto contestó.

"Es un hechizo que hace que tu contrincante se eleve suavemente por los y vaya hacía la paredes mas cercana y choque fuertemente. Si no hay pared, entonces volverá a caer al suelo enérgicamente. Es como un engaño. Hace creer que en un hechizo de levitación, pero luego no lo es… ¡Harry! ¡Me he acordado! "exclamó contento Neville 

"Ya lo veo, Neville. Veo que mi poción te ha servido. Ahora solo tienes que hacer el hechizo. ¿Te acuerdas como es, no? "el chico cabeceo "Bien. ¿Pues ha que esperas? ¡Hazlo!

Longbotton se posicionó he intento hacer el hechizo, pero fallo. Cuando Harry vio que se desanimada le dijo que lo volviese a intentar. El muchacho lo volvió ha probar.

La rana (que había cogido Harry del lago) se elevó lentamente y se quedó suspendida. Entonces, de repenté, salió como un rayo hasta la pared y se golpeó fuertemente; La rana se había escachado.

"¡Wow!"

"No pensé que la poción sacaría tu potencial rápidamente" dijo sonriendo Harry "La mayoría de las personas no la mandarían tan fuerte"

"¿y tu? ¿Que le pasó a tu rana? Tu tienes mucho potencial" dijo sonriendo abiertamente por su logró.

"No querrás saber…"

"Insisto"

"…pues en vez de escacharse, las tripas salieron a cada lado de la habitación. Había que tener en cuenta que era un sapo de los gordinflones, o sea que ya te imaginarás el resultado. Ahora tendremos que buscar otro animal"

Longbotton se rió.

"Bien, continuemos Sr. Longbotton"

…y pasaron toda, y digo toda la tarde, haciendo todo los hechizos y maldiciones. Neville había logrado hacer a su tercer intento todo los que había leído por la mañana, y le salían perfectamente. Para esa tarde habían acabado el primer libro. Tal y como Harry había dicho, gracias a la poción, lograría hacer de Neville un mago competente.

Neville se fue a la cena muy contento mientras que Harry se quedó ha cenar en 'Saleze'. Después de cenar, el muchacho vino de nuevo. Había estado evitando las preguntas de sus compañeros de donde había estado.

"Bien Neville. He pensado que hoy hemos tenido suficiente de aprender hechizos y maldiciones. Ahora vamos con los libros de sexto. Gracias a la poción, únicamente con leerte las paginas una vez, compraderas todo. Si no lo haces, me dices que te lo explico"

Llegaron las once, y Neville apenas había tenido que preguntar algo a Harry. Éste se había ido practicar un rato mientras el chico regordete estudiaba.

***********************

Hola!! 

Gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado reviews.  Tengo que deciros que este fic lo voy a continuar, lo que pasa , que para la actualización vais a tener que esperas muchísimo puesto que empieza pronto el colegio. Ya se que nunca me he preocupado del colegio puesto que siempre he sacado muy buenas notas, pero es que he estado echando una ojeada a los libros, y bufff. Es que me he metido por una opción mala, y voy a tener que empezar a estudiar. Solo es para deciros, que no os preocupes, que el fic, lo voy a seguir –sobretodo ahora, que se me ha ido el bloqueo mental!!!-.

De todas formas, gracias, muchisimas gracias por todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo Septimo

P.O.V. Neville

¡Esto es fantastico! Nunca aprendí tanto en tampoco tiempo. Harry de verdad está ayudando. Ya tengo ganas de que llegue mañana, cuando empecemos a moldear mi cuerpo. Harry me dijo que me va a dar una poción que quitará todo la grasa que tengo y que lo único que voy a tener que hacer, es hacer ejercicio para sacar musculo y así tener fuerza y agilidad. Dice que la grasa y los musculos no se notaran hasta un mes después, por que sería un gran cambio para hacerlo en una semana. Aunque también me ha dicho que no serán musculos muy voluminosos, simplemente que hará que mi estomago este plano y duro,  y bien, tener algo más de fuerza.Es bueno, por que así, tendré un cuerpo mejor para cuando empieze la clase de duelo, al final de enero.

También me está enseñando autoconfianza. Es algo dificil, por que aunque suela confiar en la gente, no confio en mi mismo. Pero creo que tengo más confianza de mi.

Harry. Es una buena persona, pero se le ve algo oscuro. Mientras me enseña tiene paciencia, pero también tengo algo miedo de él. Su expresión es fría todo el tiempo. Es identica a la de Snape; incluso se podía decir que peor. A veces es amable conmigo, y otras bueno, no es muy malo.

****

Las clases de duelo fueron las más dificiles para ambos muchachos. Para Harry, por que tenía que tener mucha paciencia, y para Neville, porque se le hacía muy dificil. Pero al final de todo, Neville logró luchar con el aparato de duelos, y lograr una buena puntuación.  Ahora lograría ganar a Malfoy.

Los días en los que estudiaban la materia de las clases de la escuela, también se les hicieron dificiles, pero con las explicaciones tan detalladas que le daba Harry, Neville logró aprender todo.

Mientras el muchacho estudiaba, Harry entrenaba o repasaba los libros de la biblioteca. Neville, parecía cansado todo el día, pero sacando el valor de Griffindor que tenía dentro, consiguió pasar todo la semana.

Al final de las fiestas de Navidad, sus compañeros de Griffindor, se preguntaban donde iba Neville todos los días, y por que parecía tan cansado, y éste, siempre les contestaba que había estado con Harry dando una vuelta. Estaba claro que no creían que había estado dando una vuelta, aunque no dudaban que había estado con Harry, por que siempre se le veía con él. Sus amigos estaban tan angustiados de Neville de juntarse con Harry cuando este último estaba algo "raro", y querían hablar con Mc.Gonagall, pero el muchacho les dijo que no lo hicieran, que no pasaba nada.

***

"Bien Neville. Hemos terminado. Has aprendido todo lo que querías y bueno, ya está"

"Gracias Harry, por toda la ayuda"

"No tienes que agradecermelo. Ahora solo tienes que dormir mañana todo el día para recuperarte, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Si"

"Bien. Y recuerda que desde ahora no quiero que me hables ni que me dirijas la palabra"

"Porq..?"

"Por que no" le interrumpió. "Tampoco vas a recordar donde está éste lugar, solo que estuviste conmigo, aunque claro está que no se lo podrás decir a nadie por que tienes el hechizo que te mande. Solo podrás decir que te ayude, pero el decirlo es tu decisión, a mi me da igual lo que digas"

***

***

El mes que había pasado después de Navidad, se les hizo muy raro a los compañeros de Neville, por que éste, empezó a sacar mejores notas en los exámenes y en los trabajos, y ahora se le veía siempre trabajando o estudiando. Los hechizos de clase le salían incluso antes que a Hermione aunque ésta le salieran también enseguida. Malfoy se seguía burlando de él, pero éste le ignoraba, cosa que le hacía rabiar al muchacho rubio. Todos los profesores se preguntaron de ese cambio súbito. Sus amigos no sabían por que, pero tenían un presunción de que era gracias a Harry. Insistieron mucho, pero Neville no les dijo nada.

Incluso en clase de pociones logró hacer las pociones sin que explotasen o fueran del color erróneo. Estaba claro que no le salía perfectamente, pero por lo menos la lograba terminar.

Y Harry, pues seguía con lo suyo. Seguía entrenando, seguía sacando las mejores notas, trabaja en sus trabajos haciéndolos más largos, y seguía impresionando a sus profesores. Snape siguió insultándole y gritarle de que copiaba o que ha la poción le faltaba medio segundo más. O de que sus métodos de congelar las pociones para que durara más no los podía utilizar. Ni tampoco podía utilizar otros cuantos trucos, que estaba claro que sorprendieron a Snape por que Harry los supiese saber, que había aprendido en sus libros.

Y llegó el día más esperado por Harry: la clase de duelo.

"2"

"Bien, bien, bien. ¿Quién se ha dignado a presentarse? Nuestro famoso Harry Potter"

"Yo también estoy encantado de verle, profesor" le contesto indiferentemente.

"Pot."

"Si, ya ya. Ya se que usted también está encantado de verme aparecer por está clase. Raro que no recuerde que comenté que vendría después de Navidades. "

Snape gruño a la contestación de Harry, pero se acordó de algo.

"Si Potter, y también debo recordadle lo que me dijo. "Ahora dirigiéndose a la clase "Tenéis que saber, que el Sr. Potter, me desafió a un duelo a principio del curso."

Todos los presentes abrieron la boca de par en par.

"Y ese duelo lo pospondremos hasta otra clase, ¿no es así, profesor? Es que hoy solo vengo a ver" interrumpió Harry.

"¿Solo a ver, Potter? ¿Tiene miedo?" 

"¿Miedo de usted, profesor? -dijo poniéndole una cara de desprecio pero sonriendo -no, profesor. Usted debería tenerme miedo.

La cara de Snape se torno fríamente.

"¿Tendría que tenerle miedo, Potter? ¡OH, ya se! Claro, 'el-niño-que-vivio', el salvador del mundo. El que derroto a quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado. ¿Cómo podría olvidarme? El que no puedo vencer a Longbotton.

La sonrisa de Harry no vaciló, es más, se amplió perversamente.

"No crea que con eso me va a humillar. Y ten por seguro, profesor, que Longbotton no puede vencerme, pero Malfoy no puedo vencerle a él.

Harry sabía que Malfoy era el mejor duelista de la clase, pero también sabía que moviendo un dedo le ganaría.  Snape se rió sarcásticamente.

"Por favor, Potter. No me haga reír. Todos sabemos que eres un patán junto a Longbotton"

El rostro de Harry se volvió tan frío como otras veces a las que casi  había echo retroceder a Snape.

"Perdone profesor, pero aquí nadie a insultado a nadie. -el chico de pelo azabache se acercó al profesor hasta quedar con la cara a apenas siete centímetros, narices casi tocándose. Harry con un porte orgulloso que hacía que a simple vista sobresaliese del profesor haciéndole parecer más pequeño. Claro que Snape intentaba no intimidarse del muchacho. La media melena que llevaba Harry, se caía hacía su rostro tapándolo por completo con la excepción de los ojos, siéndole verse más oscuro.  -No le permito que me hable de esa forma Snape, ni a mi, ni a Neville, por lo que estaría mejor que se callase. Y además, simplemente he dicho la verdad. -dijo separándose lentamente y con una sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro -Si quiere una prueba, puede batir en duelo a Malfoy y a Longbotton. Hay tendrás con toda veracidad mis palabras." Le contestó Harry, mientras Blackadder se asomaba por su cabeza y miraba a Snape malamente.

Los Slytherin se rieron. Los Griffindor les miraron horrorizados. Neville le miró perplejo. Harry le mandó una mirada que decía que confiaba en él. Neville cabeceó.

"Un duelo. Malfoy y Longbotton" dijo Snape con una sonrisa mala

"Si claro. ¿O acaso tiene miedo de que su estudiante preferido sea vencido, mmm?

Snape puso cara de despreció.

"Ni Longbotton ni tu pueden vencerme? Dijo arrogantemente Malfoy

"¿Estas seguro, Malfoy? Yo tengo por seguro que si. Incluso yo puedo vencer a Snape, cosa que aré la próxima clase.  ¿No te atreves?

Malfoy le sonrió burlonamente.

"Cuando quieras Longbotton"

"Ahora" dijo claramente el muchacho ante la expectante mirada de los presentes.

"3"

La clase había estado callada por que no sabían que decir. Harry, el chico que había perdido tantos duelos como había jugado, había desafiado a Snape a un duelo y tenía toda la seguridad de ganar al igual que con Draco. Y luego, que había comprometido a Neville a que combatiese con Malfoy, cosa que el muchacho no había puesto ninguna pega.

"Bien, poneros en vuestros puestos "dijo Snape. Ambos muchachos se colocaron dando 10 pasos y volviéndose para enfrentarse. Antes de colocarse, Harry le susurro algo por lo bajo a Neville. "Ya sabe lo que hacer Sr. Malfoy, no nos decepciones. Aunque dudo que lo haga "dijo burlonamente."¿Preparados?

tres.

dos.

"Expelliarmus"-"Aventi"

Snape se sorprendió al ver que los dos muchachos habían empezado a la de dos. Normalmente solo lo haría Malfoy. 

Ninguno de los hechizos les había pegado y siguieron combatiendo. 

Sorprendentemente para toda la clase, Neville iba ganando con diferencia. Malfoy le sangraba la nariz y tenía varios moratones de los hechizos tan fuertes que le había mandado el otro muchacho y que le había sido imposible defenderse. Neville apenas tenía algo mal, por que Malfoy no había logrado darle más que un par de veces.

Los alumnos estaban con la boca abierta, al ver lo que el muchacho que creían más débil, tenía una gran confianza en si mismo, y mandaba los hechizos perfectos. Claro, no era un duelo de verdad, y solo se mandaban hechizos tontos,  pero también había cierto chico que había enseñado a Neville otros que producían un dolor impresionante y heridas iguales depende de cómo los mandabas y los juntabas de cierta forma, que también estaban calificados como hechizos tontos. Snape, sin darse cuenta, había resbalado la fría mascara que siempre llevaba puesta, y tenía una expresión de sorpresa inigualable con la boca y ojos abiertos de par en par.

Malfoy se derrumbó sobre el suelo con un grito ensordecedor, y al segundo estaba inconsciente.

Harry, se acercó a Neville.

-Así se hace Neville. Muy bien hecho. Te aseguro que tus padres están muy orgullosos de ti -le susurró

-Gracias Harry -dijo algo sonrosado

La clase seguía con una expresión enmudecida. 

-Yo que usted, profesor, llevaría a Malfoy en este momento a la enfermería. Creo que lo necesita mucho.

Y dicho esto salió del salón. En cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta, y se 'despertaron' de nuevo. Un fuerte 'WOW' se oyó en todo el salón.

"4"

Desde esa clase de duelo, a Neville no hacían más que preguntarle como había aprendido y había logrado vencer a Malfoy. Sus amigos, tenían una vaga idea, de que también era por Harry que había logrado imponerse ante  Malfoy de tal forma. Los rumores habían llegado por toda la escuela con las noticias de que Neville (que era famoso por sus explosiones en la clase de pociones) había logrado ganar a un Malfoy y que era gracias al muchacho de pelo azabache. Éste último, ante la llegada de los rumores, había seguido con su mascara fría y evadiendo a cualquiera que tuviera la osadía de preguntar si eran verdad. Al igual que Neville, habían esquivado las preguntas, Neville más que Harry por el hecho de que a éste le tenían miedo.  Al día siguiente del duelo, enfrente toda la escuela a la hora de la cena, un águila negra y de aspecto feroz, había aterrizado ante Malfoy dejando un pequeño sobre al que Draco había abierto y lo había leído.  Su cara se había vuelto más pálida de lo normal por las palabras bien escogidas que el miembro más honorario de los Malfoys, su padre, había mandado, las cuales podrían herir a cualquier persona. Nada más leerlo, otra águila, dejó caer un sobre rojo que sin remedio había tenido que abrir. La voz de su madre amplificada mil veces, se oyó por todo el comedor diciendo que había avergonzado a su familia y que tenía suerte de no ser repudiado inmediatamente.  Draco había dejado el salón rápidamente.

Al igual que el rumor de que Neville había ganado ante un miembro de una de las familias más predominantes y antiguas de magos, el rumor de que  Harry había desafiado a un duelo al mismísimo profesor Snape también se había extendido rápidamente. Ambos hombres, habían echo caso omiso de las habladurías y habían seguido con lo suyo a lo largo de la semana.

Y llegó el día más esperado por los alumnos: Harry se batería en duelo contra el profesor Snape. 

"5"

La mayoría de los alumnos, habían abandonado sus clases durante ese día para ver el duelo. En las aulas apenas había dos o tres personas, y  los maestros decidieron que dejarían esa hora del duelo de fiesta para que lo pudieran ver. Lo más normal sería, que después de que el año pasado Harry hubiese perdido tantos duelos,  que los alumnos no fueran a ver un duelo de locos, que tenían por seguro que Snape ganaría de sobra, pero ante los rumores de que Harry había ayudado a Neville a vencer a Malfoy, y por su cambio físico y psíquico, todos querían ver si el muchacho lograría vencer a su más odiado profesor.

La clase estaba esperando a que Harry llegase. Solo faltaba él, ya que Snape estaba en clase, impacientándose. Los cuchicheos empezaban  cuando las puertas se abrieron y vieron a un Harry sin túnica, vestido con unos pantalones negros ceñidos a los muslos, una camiseta de tirantes también negra y unos zapatos muy cómodos, pero que parecían echos de piel de dragón. En su mano izquierda llevaba su varita.

-¡OH! El Sr. Potter nos ha honrado con su presencia. Yo pensaba, que nuestra querida celebridad no se iba a presentar a nuestro pequeño duelo. ¿Acaso investigando nuevos maleficios que no me podrá lanzar?

Harry echó una mirada a la clase. Todas las casas, se acaban de enterar de que Harry había desafiado a un duelo al profesor de pociones. Los Slytherin le miraban burlonamente. Aunque su actuación en clase de pociones les había dado "algo" de miedo, no podían evitar reírse de él. Las demás casas estaban horrorizadas. No podían para de pensar que le podía hacer el "amo de pociones viejo y gruñón " al "muchacho maravilla".

Harry fijó sus ojos en los del hombre más viejo.

-No profesor. Solo pensando en maleficios que no le hagan sufrir. Después de todo, nadie quiere quedarse sin profesor de pociones -dijo con una sonrisa despreciativa. 

Harry empezó a dar vueltas por la clase de duelo, y a recitar palabras extrañas mientras movía su varita con movimientos difíciles. 

-Venga Potter. No hace falta que pierda tiempo en hechizos de colchones. Después de todo, no le voy ha hacer tanto daño. Nadie querría quedarse sin el famoso Harry Potter.

Harry lo ignoró varios segundos y se volvió para estar enfrente de Snape posicionándose para empezar el duelo. El profesor hizo lo mismo.  Los alumnos se pusieron  pegados a las paredes, dejando todo el salón despejado.

-No solo son hechizos de colchones, profesor Snape. Son hechizos para que la magia...mmm. que vallamos a realizar. no la descubra el ministerio.

-¿De que estás hablando, Potter?

-Yo le he desafiado a un duelo real, Snape.  No ha un duelo infantil. Supongo que sabrá lo que es un duelo de vida, ¿no? No acaba hasta que uno de los contrincantes se rinda, caiga inconsciente o simplemente, muera. -dijo volviendo a su famosa sonrisa sádica.

La clase les miraba con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Snape desconcertado. No por que no supiera de qué estaba hablando, si no por el hecho de que le había desafiado a esa clase de duelo -Por favor Potter, no me haga reír. Un duelo real. -se carcajeó secamente -éste solo es un duelo normal y corriente. Desde el maleficio más difícil que podéis hacer (Expelliarmus) hasta el más fácil (tarantalegra). No me hable de que sea.

-¡CRUCIO! -grito Harry.

Snape cayó al suelo con la vara aún en la mano, retorciéndose de dolor. Harry le quitó el maleficio dejando a un Snape algo jadeante, a unos Griffindor, Huffelpuff y Ravenclaws miedosos, y  unos Slytherin sorprendidos.

-Pott.

-Deje de hablar profesor. -le dijo mientras el maestro se levantaba - Esto es un duelo. No me haga perder el tiempo. 

-¡CRARNIO! -dijo Harry lentamente para que  a su profesor le diese tiempo ha evitar el maleficio y así dar a saber que lo que decía es verdad.

-¡DEFENSA! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Potter? -dijo con una mirada peligrosa pero en la que había algo sorprendido. 

-¡Venga profesor! No me diga que tiene miedo. Continuemos con el duelo.

-Potter, vamos a la oficina del di.

-¡OPUGNO! -le interrumpió Harry.

Un par de rayos se dispararon hacía Snape, al que solo le dio tiempo de evitar unos cuantos haciendo que los otros le rasgaran la ropa.

-Ahora si -pensó Harry -ya está convencido.

-¡PERNOG! -volvió a gritar Harry para que le diese tiempo a el profesor de pararlo.

-¡DEFENSA!

-¿Ya está preparado para el duelo, profesor? ¿O aún duda?

Snape gruñó

Y a la sorpresa de todos, empezaron los maleficios. Los alumnos observaron un auténtico duelo de magos oscuros, ya que solo los Slytherin sabían un par de esas maldiciones, y habían hablado entre ellos diciendo que era magia oscura y que solo un mago de poder podía realizarlas.

-¡EXTERNOARMUS!

Harry sonrió para sus adentros, y dejó que su varita volase a manos de Snape y que el hechizo cayese al suelo.

Snape recuperó el aliento antes de hablar.

-He ganado, Potter. Sin tu varita no puedes hacer nada. Ríndete, no vales para nada. -dijo con más desprecio del que sentía. 

-Veo Snape, que todavía no te has enterado de que un duelo de vida, no acaba hasta que tu contrincante se rinde, cae inconsciente o simplemente se muere. Yo todavía no he pasado por ninguna de esas opciones.

-No tienes tu varita, Potter.

-Estaba deseando que me la quitases Snape. No necesito tu varita para hacerte. ¡CRUCIO EXTERNOARMUS! .esto. 

Y sin que Snape pudiese evitarlo, empezó a retorcerse por el suelo, ya sin su varita en la mano (que la tenía Harry en su mano). Harry dejó un rato que Snape se retorciese y gritase durante unos 20 segundos. Le quitó el hechizo. 

El profesor estaba consciente todavía por poco tiempo.

-¿qué, Snape? ¿Sorprendido? No hay que bajar nunca la guardia. Ahora me parece que ya sabemos el que ha perdido, y debe ser mi deber informarlo de que ha sido usted. -Y ante esas palabras, Snape cayó inconsciente.

Snape se encontró en la enfermería varias horas después.

"6"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, director. Pero profesor Snape también utilizó maldiciones como las mías, incluso se podía decir que era mas peligrosas. Además de que el ministerio no se enteró y los alumnos tienen un hechizo que cierra su boca para que no digan nada.

***

***

Si anteriormente, los alumnos habían cogido miedo a Harry, ahora se aterraban de él. Desde el duelo, cada vez que pasaban a su lado se escondían. En cuanto a Snape, estuvo 5 días en el hospital puesto que, aunque Harry no le mandó maldiciones y hechizos tan peligrosos para que su estancia en el hospital fuera de tal longitud, el muchacho había juntado varias maldiciones y hechizos que provocaban en el contrincante dolores muy fuertes. Como todo el mundo se habría imaginado, nada más salir de la enfermería escolar, el profesor fue a la oficina de Dumbledore hablando de la expulsión de Harry. El director no pudo más que decirle, que si expulsaban al muchacho, también tenían que despedirle a él. No se habló nada más del asunto.

Eran principios de febrero. Harry, estaba caminando hacía 'Saleze' con Blackadder, cuando se encontró con Malfoy.

"¡Eh, Potter! ¡Espera!

"¿Qué? " dijo dándose la vuelta y enfrentándole "¿Quieres batirte en duelo conmigo? Estaré encantado "dijo mandándole una sonrisa sádica y cruel.

"OH, no. No soñaría pegarme todo lo que queda de curso en la enfermería. Solo quiero hablar contigo."

"¿De que?"

"Acompáñame. Y dile a tu serpiente que no voy a hacer nada" dijo mirando la cabeza de la serpiente que le miraba desafiantemente por encima del hombro.

Harry, curioso de lo que tenía que decirle y le siguió hasta un aula que enseguida cerro con un hechizo y la insonorizó.

"¿Y bien, que quieres?"

"Veras "empezó Malfoy " Ante los recientes rumores y cambios que ha habido en tu persona."

"Vete al grano, Malfoy. No des rodeos" dijo exasperado Harry.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Bien, mi padre, al igual que quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, se enteró de tu reciente actitud y tu duelo con Snape. Esta misma mañana me mandaron dos cartas. Una para que la leyese y supiese de qué trataba la que te tenía que dar a ti. Tómala y léela ahora. "Draco le dio un sobre negro que tenía un con una serpiente que rodeaba a la letra 'M' . Harry sacó un pergamino del mismo color y lo leyó. Una mala sonrisa se mostró en los labios del chico moreno. "¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? "dijo Draco impacientemente.

"Diles que yo no me uniría por nada del mundo a un grupo del cual sería un maldito esclavo y tendría que arrástrame y besar los dobladillos de una serpiente.

********

Bien, bien, bien.¿qué os ha parecido? Mando mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, pero entre cosas y cosas.digamos que estuve ocupada y así quedo bien, (¬¬*).

Ha habido muchas veces k he pensado en no continuarla pues aunque tenga varios capítulos por delante, no se como continuarlos por que si los sigo tal y como van, esta historia durará 20 capítulos más a lo sumo, y tengo miedo de k al final lo deje sin terminar. bueno, haré lo que pueda.

Tengo que decir k me alegro de haber recibido tantos reviews pidiéndome k continuase y que estaba muy bien. Espero que este capitulo os haya gustado.


	11. pick pick

Hola!!!!!

¿Qué tal os va? Yo por aquí, disfrutando de l vida.

Ya es por 2º vez que escribo eso. Maldito Word!!

Bueno, en vez de decir todos mis saludos de antes, voy al grano.

No voy a continuar la historia simplemente por el hecho de que he perdido toda la inspiración. ¿Y por que os digo esto? Bien, por que es decisión de vosotros si continúo un parte. Espera que os esté liando. El caso es que yo, cuando publique, tenía bastantes capítulos escritos, ¿no?. Pues bien, hay una parte de los capítulos que podría servir como un final normal, ni bueno, ni malo. Pero el problema es k a penas tiene slash, solo un par de besikos y ya na'.  Si siguiese publicando lo que tengo escrito, os quedarías a medias por que no voy a seguir escribiendo esta historia. Pues bien, la pregunta es si quereís que siga publicando hasta ese final improvisado o lo dejo tal y como esta, con una nota de que no lo continuo y finito, a otra historia. Ya se que en mi otros fics dije que iba a ser un bombazo esta historia, que era la mejor de todas, pero ha pasado muchísimo tiempo y no cuela nada por el cerebro.

Bien, eso era todo, es vuestra decisión. Si quereís que publique hasta el final improvisado, igual intento meter algo más de slash, pero no estoy segura.

Venga, besicos. Y gracias por aguantar todas mis descontinuadas historias. Bueno, gracias por aguantarme a mi .

Adiós!

Gracias a todos los que por ahora me han dejado review en esta historia y en la de Este es harry?? Bueno, en general a los que han leido todos mis fics.  Os adoro tanto por seguir mis historias y darme apoyo. Ey, y ya no voy a decir que escribo mal, solo…mmm… digo que escribo un poco desiquilibradamente, ¿no os parece? Ah 'CBM lupin', ya se que te dije que tenia 20 capitulos escritos (en realidad se hicieron 28 me parece) pero lo que pasa es que eran de esos de apenas 1000 palabras. Por eso ahora junte unos 4 para cada capitulo. Gracias por tu review.

Otra cosa!!! Alguien sabe donde puedo bajarme los comic de GRAVITATION en español? Es k me los baje, pero resultan que estan en japones o en chino, lo que sea, y como que no los puedo leer . Serias tan amables de decirmelo??


	12. Chapter 11

Capitulo Octavo

"Diles que yo no me uniría por nada del mundo a un grupo del cual sería un maldito esclavo y tendría que arrastrarme y besar los dobladillos de una serpiente …"su sonrisa se ensanchó "….pero diles también, que si quieren de mis servicios como si de un socio del mismo rango se tratase, estaría de acuerdo en serlo siempre y cuando tenga mis beneficios y mis ventajas. Me refiero a que si quiere de mis prestaciones, yo sería como otro 'Voldemort'. No estoy dispuesto a que alguien me mande.  Y por supuesto, no tendré la marca. Sería ensuciar mi piel con algo repugnante. "dijo poniendo cara de asco "Diles tal y como he dicho todo esto ¿me has entendido? Y si es esto, todo lo que quieres, me marcho. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Y tranquilamente, sin dejar que Malfoy le contestara, salió. No se percató de un brillo semejante a tristeza pero que tapado con una mascara de indiferencia, se reflejaba en los ojos del chico rubio.

Las clases continuaron de igual forma durante esa semana. En pociones, cada vez que Harry se encontraba con los ojos de Snape, los de este último, se crispaban de furia silenciosa. El muchacho de pelo azabache, continuó estudiando y entrenando en saleze.

Al final de la semana, Malfoy pasó por su lado, y dejó caer en su bolsillo una nota.

"¡Eh Potter! ¡Mira por donde vas!" le dijo dándole un empujón con su hombro.

Harry cogió la nota y la leyó en 'saleze'.

_Estimado señor Potter:_

_Me agrado que su contestación haya sido tan franca y liberal. Encuéntreseme en  Las tres escobas este sábado a las doce de la noche. No tarde._

_Lucius Malfoy_

"Bonito atuendo, Sr. Potter"

Harry llevaba una túnica negra echa de algún material extraño pero que era bueno contra hechizos mal intencionados. La túnica la llevaba abierta y mostraba unos pantalones negros y algo holgado y una camiseta del mismo color algo ceñida al pecho. Llevaba un collar con el dibujo de una serpiente. Si la veías más de cerca, te dabas cuenta de que la boca llevaba dentro un tapón. Un antídoto, sin duda, o quizá un veneno…   Alrededor de su cintura, llevaba un cinturón con una hebilla de plata en la que también llevaba el dibujo de una serpiente. Del cinturón, colgaba en el lado izquierdo, una cartuchera en la que llevaba la varita. Del lado derecho, una daga que a simple vista parecía muy afilada, colgaba. También llevaba unas botas de piel de dragón, de altas hasta casi las rodillas en las que se podía ver unas estrellas de punta muy afilada y un par de cuchillos de diferentes tamaños.  Y por supuesto, Blackadder, que acompañaba al muchacho a todas partes.

Un alma poderosa tenía el muchacho, ciertamente.

"No es bonito, Sr. Malfoy. Sino útil y adecuado para esta noche "

"Por supuesto, Sr. Potter. ¿Quiere algo?" dijo ignorando la serpiente que miraba atentamente todos sus movimientos.

"No me gusta andarme con rodeos Malfoy. Dime que quiere. Y no, no quiero nada. Gracias.

El hombre rubio se rió.

"Ya veo que es cierto lo que dicen, ¿no?"

"No se lo que dicen, ni me preocupa. Mientras el profeta esté callado, no me importa nada ni nadie. ¿Y bien?" dijo impacientemente.

"De acuerdo, Sr. Potter. Veo que esta listo. Acompáñame ante nuestro amo."

"No es nuestro amo, Malfoy. Lo dejé bien claro antes de venir aquí. No soy un servidor."

"Como digas, Potter"

Y cogiendole de la mano, desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"2"

Y cogiendole de la mano, desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Aparecieron ante una puerta grande y robusta, la cual llevaba entallada refinadas serpientes de dos cabezas a lo largo del marco. Poco era lo que se podía ver, ya que la noche era oscura y poco iluminada. No había estrellas en el firmamento que alumbraran el camino .Una pequeña brisa de aire, recorrió la espina del muchacho moreno mandándole un escalofrió.

"Acompáñeme, Sr. Potter" Habló la voz monótona de Lucius Malfoy.

Atravesaron la firme puerta después de que el individuo rubio susurrara unos encantamientos. Cerrando la puerta y mirando a ambos lados, se veían un sombrío habitáculo, que sin iluminarlo, atravesaron silenciosamente hasta llegar a una portezuela de roble que cruzaron.

La cicatriz de Harry empezó a latir.

"¿Qué ocurre, Harry?" siseo la serpiente.

"Nada. Solo es la cicatriz. Cada vez que estoy cerca de Voldemort, late y duele."

"¿Pero no habías encontrado una cura?"

"Si, pero me  tiene que doler durante varios minutos antes de que surta efecto."

"De acuerdo. Mira al otro humano. Te esta mirando curiosamente"

Harry fijó la mirada en Lucius, que ciertamente le estaba mirando indiscretamente. Se ve, que durante la pequeña charla que había mantenido con su serpiente, habían llegado a través de los tantos pasillos que había en esa mansión, al lugar esperado.

"¿Algún problema, Sr. Malfoy? "Dijo lo más cortésmente que podía.

"Ya hemos llegado" dijo volviéndose y entrando en un salón extraordinariamente enorme.

La cicatriz de Harry, latió fuertemente, pero al segundo desapareció el dolor atroz. Fijó la mirada en el salón poco iluminado, percibiendo de que un circulo de personas con túnicas negras, mortifagos, estaban uniendo las puntas del circulo con  un altar donde se hallaba otra persona, o también se podía decir,

Voldemort. Que por cierto, ahora tenía una apariencia espectacular. Parecía más a Tom Riddle con unos cuantos años más que al aspecto que tuvo cuando renació.

Ante el ruido de la puerta, algunos de los mortifagos volvieron la cabeza hacía los intrusos. Lucius,  sin que Harry se hubiese dado cuenta, se había puesto una mascara blanca, junto a las túnicas que llevaba anteriormente con la excepción de que se había puesto la capucha. Harry, que entraba orgullosamente, se había quitado el broche de plata que llevaba recogiendo su pelo, y ahora se caía ante su rostro sin dejar ver sus fracciones en lo más mínimo.

Lucius entró hasta entrar dentro del circulo y se arrodilló ante Voldemort y beso las túnicas.

"Levántate mi fiel mortifago"

El mortifago se levanto lentamente y fijo su mirada al suelo.

"Veo que me lo has traído"

"Por supuesto, mi señor"

"Serás recompensado"

"Gracias, amo. Será todo un honor"

Voldemort se levantó y miró a sus mortifagos.

"Como os he ido diciendo durante cierto tiempo, un hombre con poderes extraordinarios y con bastante sabiduría para utilizarlos, llegaría ante nosotros para ayudarnos en la fiel tarea que Salazar Slytherin nos dejó. El tiempo ha llegado, y nuestro hombre ha llegado. A su voluntad, por supuesto. Acercate muchacho"

Harry, que había estado escuchando el pequeño discurso con atención, se acercó lentamente, mirando al frente con sus ojos púrpuras con una expresión fría. Su andar era altanero e imperioso. Paso el círculo y busco los ojos de Voldemort, y sin quitarlos una vez encontrados, hablo con su voz helada. 

"Voldemort"

Los mortifagos, se estremecieron ante el nombre.

"Harry Potter" dijo acercándose ante el muchacho,  ignorando las boqueadas asustadas de los mortifagos "Un placer verte de nuevo"

"No puedo decir lo mismo" dijo burlonamente a lo que Riddle dio una especie de sonrisa. "Y bien, ¿que hago aquí? Nadie me ha  respondió ante mis proposiciones  por lo cual, me gustaría que lo hiciese antes de decir a los mortifagos que yo ayudaría ante la fiel tarea de Salazar Slytherin"

"Muy agudo, Sr. Potter. "Dijo volviéndose a ver a sus mortifagos "Como veis, Harry Potter se encuentra ante nosotros por su voluntad libre. Hace una semana, el hijo de mi fiel mortifago, hizo una pequeña proposición ante este muchacho, diciéndole si quería unirse a nuestro círculo. Cual fue mi sorpresa, que con estas palabras, Harry Potter nos dijo que  no se uniría por nada del mundo a un grupo del cual el sería un maldito esclavo y tendría que arrastrarme y besar los dobladillos de una serpiente. Ese soy yo, Un cumplido grandioso, Potter. Pero  también nos dijo, que si quieren de sus servicios como si de un socio del mismo rango se tratase, estaría de acuerdo en serlo siempre y cuando tuviese sus beneficios y ventajas. Me refiero a que si quiere de sus prestaciones, él sería como otro yo. El no estaba dispuesto a que alguien le mandase. Eso fue con pelo y señales lo que nos trasmitió el hijo de nuestro mortifago.

"Si, si. Basta de cháchara y dime si me vas a contestar. Tengo mejor cosas que hacer que estar perdiendo el tiempo recordando todo lo que he dicho o dejado de hacer "interrumpió Harry.

"Muy valiente Potter…"

"Eso dicen. Pero también soy…"dijo ensanchando una sonrisa afectada "… arrogante, ambicioso, insaciable, ávido, calculador, avaricioso, egoísta, inteligente, poderoso, soberbio,  fuerte, vigoroso, y sobre todo, apuesto, galante e imponente. O sea, perfecto.

Menos mal, que los mortifagos llevaban mascaras, si no se verían unas caras completamente bobas ante…tal descripción.

"…Una buena valoración de tu persona, Potter. Lo tendré en cuenta."

Pero Harry no le estaba escuchando, hablaba con la serpiente la cual había estado escuchando toda su descripción y se estaba riendo de lo lindo.

"¿De que te ríes?"

"De ti, por supuesto. Un poco arrogante diría yo…" dijo sonriéndole.

"Claro, arrogante, ambicioso, insa…"

"Si, si, ya, ya."

"¿Acaso no aprecias mi estima, cabeza hueca?"

"Al contrario. Me asombra que hayas encontrado tantos adjetivos para calificarte a ti mismo. Incluso yo podía decirte más"

"Lo siento interrumpir vuestra conversación "dijo un siseo en el otro lado "pero no me gustan que me ignoren"

Harry volvió su cabeza hacía Voldemort y cabeceo.

"¿También puede hablar pársel?"Preguntó la serpiente.

"¿Es que no reconoces quien es?"

"No"

"Tom Riddle"

La serpiente cayó al suelo.

"¡Que!"

"Buena elección de serpiente, Potter. Pero si no te importa…"

"Por supuesto que no. Sube ahora mismo "dijo a Blackadder "¿Y bien? "Habló con su voz normal

"Es hora de que hablemos de tus proposiciones"

"Excelente"

"Mis mortifagos, mientras yo hablo con nuestro estimado hombre, podéis hablar y comer del banquete que aparecerá detrás vuestra"

Una mesa llena con un montón de manjares apareció detrás de ellos.

"¿Y yo no me invito?" dijo Harry mirando la mesa.

"Dejaran algo, no te preocupes"

Todos los mortifagos empezaron a comer aunque todavía miraban a Harry escépticos. Todos excepto uno, que miraba atentamente los movimientos de ambos hombres que salían por una portezuela detrás del altar.

"3"

Todos los mortifagos empezaron a comer aunque todavía miraban a Harry escépticos. Todos excepto uno, que miraba atentamente los movimientos de ambos hombres que salían por una portezuela detrás del altar.

------------------------------------------------------

Harry y Voldemort habían estado hablando durante casi una hora, donde el Lord Oscuro se había quedado libido pero también se había enfado, pero no con Harry.

"Mis fieles mortifagos, mi circulo más honora hico… Es un honor presentaros a mi nuevo socio…Lord Harry Potter. De echo, un muchacho mucho más poderoso e inteligente que cualquiera de vosotros. Y mucho más hábil diría yo.  Desde este mismo momento, todos vosotros tendréis que dirigiros a él como a mí.

Entonces, todos los mortifagos se acercaron hacía Harry, y arrodillándose ante él, besaron el dobladillo de su túnica acompañando con un "mi señor…". El último fue el hombre que se había quedado mirándoles anteriormente.

 "Quédate aquí "dijo Harry al hombre encapuchado,  que, después de besarle las túnicas, se levantaba con la cabeza gacha para marcharse de nuevo a su lugar. Harry, se acercó a Voldemort y le habló en parsel.

"Mi nuevo socio, acaba de hacer un elección bastante buena eligiendo ha nuestro experimentado mortífago como…digamos…su prostítuta. Acércate aquí "dijo al hombre encapuchado. Postrándose ante él, besando su túnica y diciendo '¿si amo?', se levantó. Voldemort, cogió su barbilla y miró a sus ojos varios segundos. "Muy buena elección, muy buena" susurró "Bien, mi mortifago, desde ahora en adelante, vas ha hacer todo lo que nuestro nuevo socio te pida, sin hacer preguntas. ¿De acuerdo?

"Si amo"

"Puedes marcharte a tu lugar"

Los mortífagos le veían, aunque aliviados de que Voldemort no eligiera uno para él, pero envidiosos de tener a semejante cuerpo para él.

"Lo siento por haceros llamar únicamente para presentaros a nuestro nuevo miembro. Miento, no lo siento "dijo con un sonrisa afectada "Os llamaré en un tiempo corto para discutir nuevos planes y ver que tal fueron los ya planeados. Ya podéis marcharos. Tú. Quédate y acompaña a tu amo a la escuela. Y acuérdate que ahora tienes que obedecerle a él y hacer todo lo que quiera"

"Si amo"

Los mortifagos salieron del salón. Harry se acercó a Voldemort con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

"Ha sido todo un placer hacer negocios contigo, Voldemort"

El hombre más viejo se acercó a Harry y le susurró al oído.

"Llámame Tom en privado, y se otras maneras de placer que podría enseñarte en nuestra próxima reunión"

Harry se movió para estar enfrente del apuesto hombre que tenía ante el y con una sonrisa afecta acercó sus labios a los de Voldemort y dejándolos hasta que se rozaran levemente le susurró.

"Lo estoy deseando"

Se separó y fue hacía donde estaba el mortífago y se dio la vuelta.

"Voldemort" dijo en forma de despedida pero con una extraña sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro.

"Potter"

Y ambos hombres, salieron del salón sin media palabra.

Cuando se aparecieron en Hosdmade, el mortifago quitándose la mascara y bajándose la capucha, al fin habló.

"¡¿Pero que crees que estas haciendo, Potter?!" dijo volviéndose enfurecido hacia el muchacho

"Amo, llámame amo o señor, Snape" dijo sonriéndole afectadamente

"¡Pero quien te cre…!"

"Bien, pues soy Lord Harry Potter, y desde ahora soy tu amo y señor. Y más te vale hacer lo que yo te diga, no vaya a ser que diga a Voldemort que eres un espía. Tienes suerte. Si no hubiera estado hoy yo allí, hubieras muerto.  Vamos, no vaya a ser que Dumbledore se preocupe por ti"

Y saliendo andando tranquilamente dejando a un Snape atontado. El profesor se acercó hasta estar a su lado.

"Potter…"

"Amo"

"¿Qué?"

"Que me llames Amo"

Snape puso cara de asco pero sin embargo le llamo como le había dicho.

"Amo, respecto a lo que dijo el otro amo…eso de que yo sea tu…tu…"no podía decir la palabra

"prostituta"

"Si, eso. ¿Es verdad?"

"Voldemort no miente "simplemente dijo

"Pero…pero…yo…."

"¿Tartamudeando Snape? Que extraño"

Ya habían llegado a las puertas de Howarts y entraron en el castillo. Snape estaba libido. No solo acaba de ver a Potter haciéndose un Lord Oscuro, que por cierto, se lo diría enseguida a Albus, si no que también tenía que ser su…su prostituta, cosa, que aunque el muchacho estuviese de muerte… "¡¿qué?! ¿De donde vino eso?" pensó  Snape asustado hacía ese pensamiento.

"¿Supongo que ahora irás a ver a Dumbledore? Cuida lo que dices y se cauto. No querrías hacer que se desvelará que eres un espía, ¿no? De mi puedes decir lo que quieras, no me importa. Pero…"El Lord acorraló a Snape contra una pared y junto su cuerpo con el del profesor cogiendo sus muñecas y levantándolas hasta dejarlas por encima de su cabeza y pegadas a la pared. Acercó sus labios hacía el oído del profesor y le susurró " …ten cuidado. Volví sospecha de varias personas de ser traidores, y está más seguro de que seas tú que de que sea Malfoy"

Snape llevaba pensamientos contradictorios en su cabeza. Tenía un cuerpo pegado contra el suyo que lo estaba poniendo duro y unos dientes que estaban dejando una marca en su cuello, que al estar echa, una lengua lamió mansamente la señal. El profesor estaba haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no dar un gemido.

"¿Pero por que has ido a ver a…."

"Tut, tut, tut. ¿Qué te dijo tu amo? Nada de preguntas. Además, no estás preparado para saber la respuesta a esa pregunta." Esto último lo dijo con voz distante pero muy fríamente dándole un escalofrió a Snape que sin darse cuenta tenía unos labios rojizos muy cerca de los suyos. "¿Has entendido lo que te he dicho?

"Si Po…Ha…Amo" dijo mirando fijamente a los labios que estaban rozando los suyos.

"mmm…"

Harry, sacando su lengua lamió lentamente los labios de su desde ahora nuevo amante. Las rodillas del maestro se habían vuelto flácidas, y si no fuera por las manos que sujetaban sus muñecas contra la pared se hubiera caído al suelo.

"Po..Potter...Ahora estamos en la escuela…no puedes…"

"Shhhhh, no digas nada. Puedo y quiero, profesor." Y dándose la vuelta se marchó a su torre.

Snape se calló al suelo de golpe y miró a cualquier lugar con una mirada asustada. Nunca, en todos sus años, le habían obligado hacer eso, bueno, en la primera guerra si, pero hacía tiempo que no. Había oído que algunos mortifagos habían sido llamados por otros de un rango más alto, con órdenes de Voldemort para hacer lo que le había mandado hacer ahora.

Con una expresión aterrorizada por lo que había pasado esa noche con el que creía que era el muchacho-dorado, le encontró Dumbledore.

"¿Severus?" dijo preocupado. Al ver su expresión, le cogió con una fuerza sorprendente y le llevó a su oficina para atenderle allí y ver lo que había ocurrido.

"4"

Le había contado a Dumbledore lo ocurrido. El director no se podía creer lo de Harry. Le era imposible. El profesor le había dicho también, que últimamente Harry se había visto muy raro, y que recordara lo que había dicho a sus amigos sobre que Harry Potter había muerto ese verano. En ese momento no le habían tomado inportancia, pero ahora, las piezas encajaban. Su humor frio, su comportamiento, sus estudios y ahora eso. Con todo, se llegaba a la conclusion a la que había llegado Snape al principio de curso: Algo había pasado en verano para que el corazon del chico se rompiese en mil pedazos de frio cristal.

Albus llamó al muchacho al día siguiente para hablar con él.

"No lo negaré director pero tampoco voy a dejar de serlo"

"Pero Harry, entra en razón…"

"No tengo que entrar en razón profesor. Tu eres igual, o se podría decir peor que Voldemort. Solo te estoy advirtiendo que te apartes de mi o podrías sufrir"

"Harry, esto te puede llegar a la expulsión"

"Puedes expulsarme si quieres. Sea cual sea tu escusa para expulsarme,  te aseguro que antes de que acabe el mes, habré vuelto y con un humor peor. Además que tu reputación se verá en muy mala posición"

"¿Sabes que te puedo expulsar por decir simplemente que te fuiste a Hosdmade, Harry? Eso no te puede librar sobre todo con la vuelta de Voldemort, el ministerio tenía muy claro la hora de queda y los viajes a Hosdmade bajo pena de expulsion "dijo Dumbledore intentando sacar todas sus tarjetas para que el muchacho volviese con él.

"Hazlo"

Albus le miró seriamente pero con un rastro de melancolia que se endureció en seguida.

"Profesora Mc. Gonagal"

La profesora paso por el hogar a la oficina.

"¿Me quería para algo, director?"

El director se volvió hacía Harry.

"Sr. Harry Potter…"

"Lord Harry Potter" le dijo sonriendole afectadamente.

"…queda expulsado permanentemente de Howarts  escuela de magia y hechizeria con los cargos de pasar las normativas 2592 y 2593 impuestas por el ministerio de magia para la protección de estudiantes. Debe recoger sus pertenencias antes de mañana a las 10, fecha en la cual el Ministró se presentará. Mañana será confiscada su varita y guardada por el ministerio. Buenas noches.

Y con una sonrisa sádica salió del despacho del director.

Esa misma noche, después de recoger sus cosas, Harry se dirigió a los aposentos del profesor Snape. Llamo al retrato que escondia detrás la habitación y el profesor abrió la puerta. Estaba descamisado, con solo unos pantalones cortos de dormir. Surcó una ceja al ver al muchacho con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"¿querias algo Potter? "dijo con su voz fria habitual.

"Amo, llamame amo "dijo sonriendole afectadamente

Las cejas del profesor se enarcaron más.

"¿Me dejas entrar?

Snape gruñó en vez de contestar y dejo que pasara. Harry se sentó en un sillón enfrente del hogar mientras el maestro iba a por algo de beber. Le pasó un copa de coñac y se quedo apoyandose contra la pared.

"¿Supongo que ya te habrás enterado de mi expulsión?

"Si…amo

"¿Y que piensas de ella?

"¿Qué quieres que piense, amo?

"Nada "dijo acabandose el vaso y dejandole en el suelo. Se acercó a él y le quitó el vaso de coñac. Se apoyo contra cu cuerpo y le susurró en el oido "Me gusta que tengas tus propias opiniones, Severus. "Apoyó sus manos sobre el pechó de Snape y lo acarició de arriba abajo. La respiración de Snape por esos movimientos inesperados se entrecortó poco a poco. "Dime, profesor. ¿Le gusta esto? "le susurró al oido mordiendo levemente su cuello mientras sus manos seguían recorriendo su pecho desnudo y parandose en los pezones del hombre. Un pequeño gimoteo salió de los labios de este "Contestame "reclamó Harry suavemente, sin parar de recorrer su pecho con sus manos.

Snape no queria contestar. Le estaba acariando el chico maravilla y se estaba dejando. Se suponia que debía dejarle, pero aún así su orgullo le hubiera impedido. Pero ahora no podía creerse que le permitiese eso.

"Poott…amo…no haga eso…por favor..."

"¿Por qué? " le exigió bajando su rostro hasta el pecho del hombre y dandole besos plumosos en él.

"…yo…yo …" tartamudeo ante las  sensaciones que el muchacho 'ya no un muchacho –se reprendió' le estaba dando. Por poco que le tocase, su cuerpo temblaba. Los blancos dientes del moreno, daban pequeños mordiscos a su piel palida pero bien constituida. Llegó a los pezones y los mordisqueó tirando levemente de ellos hasta hacer al profesor gemir.

"¿Por qué? ¿Es miedo  lo que tienes? ¿O es que no estas preparado para hacer esto con un estudiante que por cierto, ahora es tu amo? ¿O simplemente no quieres? "susurro mientras su lengua seguia recorriendo su estomago hasta llegar a la tira elástica del pantalón.

"…no…" susurró Snape

"¿No que?"

"…no sigas…"volvió a susurrar Snape.

"¿Por qué? Soy tu amo. Puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo sin pensar en lo que tu quieras. Dame una razón para no seguir" dijo irguiendose y susurrandoselo al oido.

Snape no dijo nada. Era ridiculo ver a su profesor de pociones, apunto de llorar y bastante disgustado. Eso es lo que vió Harry, y aunque su corazón seguía siendo frio, no podía hacer eso a una persona a la que tenía sentimientos diferentes al odio.

"Acompañame" habló.

El profesor siguió a Harry con un debil 'si amo', hasta el sillón donde estaba el hogar y le hizó sentarse en su regazó. Al principio, el hombre dudo, pero viendo la cara confiada de su amo, hizo lo que le ordenaba. Se dejo apoyar contra el muchacho, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Harry.

"Tienes que saber, Severus, que aunque ahora sea tu amo, no significa que no me preocupe por ti. Ya se que te sonará estraño, después de ver como mi corazón es frio y casi irrompible. Nunca te habrías imaginado que ahora estarías en el regazo del chico arrogante que había estado molestandote tantos años, ¿verdad? Tienes que saber también, que aunque ahora sea un Lord Oscuro, tienes que confiar en mi, ¿de acuerdo? Tienes que confiar en lo que yo hago. Y puedes fiarte de mi, hablar conmigo. Tu no te preocupes, yo no te juzgo por lo que eres. Si supieras todo lo que pienso sobre ti, Severus…"Esto último lo dijo suspirando. "Venga "le dijo levantandole de su regazo "vamos a la cama

Harry le llevó hasta la cama sin que su profesor dijera ni media palabra. Le ayudo a acostarse, le tapo, y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Que duermas bien. Te veré pronto"

Y Se marchó.

Os quiero a todos!! Sois un sol!! Gracias por apoyarme y decir que siguiese publicando. Ya toy aquí y ya quero reviews!! Por fis


	13. NOTA

Buenas a todo el mundo.

Os dejo esta nota para deciros que el fic no lo voy a continuar de seguro ( a no ser que me de una venada de repente- que es poco probable-).  
Se que mucha gente me dira de todo, se enfurruñará conmigo y todo eso, pero es que deberas, no lo voy a seguir. Os digo el porque, aunque muchas personas lo consideren una razón invalida. Bien, más que nada es que llevo más de un año sin escribir absolutamente una linea y me siento incapaz de ponerme a escribir. No hago más que leer y leer fics, pero no puedo ponerme a ello. Mi vena 'artistica' por decirlo de alguna forma, ha desaparecido. A lo largo del curso pasado en la escuela, sabía que no iba a escribir, pero no solo fue eso, me empeñé en que cada vez que se me ocurriese una pequeña idea la borrase de mi mente. No se si me entendeís, en cuanto por ejemplo pienso algo del estilo: 'Harry moriria pero renaceria y pasaria no se que con Draco y no se quien se meteria' y cosas de esas, pero que antes de poder desarrollarla, enseguida me instaba en olvidar cada detalle. Esto mas que nada, lo hice por que sabía (y se que a la mayoria de las personas le pasa esto, jeje), que encuanto tuviera una idea, no haria mas que ponerme a escribir y a escribir...y digamos que los estudios se irian al garete.

Os estareis preguntando...¿y con esto que puñetas quiere decir?. Pues bien, ya llego. Tanto tanto y tanto que he suprimido durante tanto tiempo el desarrollar ideas, se me congelado el cerebro. Por mucho que intento encontrar algo por lo que salir, me es imposible. Si supieseis lo que tanto hecho de menos el salir con un montón de ideas, no os lo creeriais.

Eso es. He intentado volver a escribir (ahora estoy intentando hacer un rps de Ewan/Hayden -starwars-) pero me es imposible. Las frases no tienen sentido, los verbos no pegan con las frases, me falta vocabulario para expresarme...No puedo, simplemente. No si se la carencia de expresión que me invade es por que leo muchos fics ingleses traducidos con traductores webs o por que será...  
Ey, no estoy haciendo esto para que me deis condolencia ni nada por el estilo ;) solo era para explicaros un poco mi situacción, si es que alguien ha llegado hasta leer al final.

Bueno, con esto quiero decir que si estaís leyendo alguna historia mia y aunque parezca terminada y le falten datos, es por que lo tenia todo planeado, pero ya veis, surgió esto y no las voy a terminar.

También me he prometido no escribir ninguna historia con chapters, sino simplemente one-shots. De esta forma evitare estas cosas. Jajaja, también me prometi estos dos últimos veranos que escribiria lo que falta de las historias y ya veís...

No queria llegar a este extremo. Esta notik llevaba tiempo pensandola en poner, pero no queria hacerlo por si lograba recuperarme de mis lapsus, pero al final lo he hecho.

Espero que me entendaís y decirós que a todas las que escribis slash, os apoyo completamente y os leo a tods. Si no os dejo reviews es por que no me funciona mucho el ordenador y en cuanto sale la paginita me dice 'no se puede mostrar la pagina'. :P

Bien, besikos a todo el mundo. Adios!

BGM

P.D. Lo siento por la tantisimas faltas de ortografia, tildes y eso, pero no tengo tiempo para repasar y tampoco me he fijado en lo que he escrito.


End file.
